A Fragile Heart Breaks Easier
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Eric and Ryan put Calleigh on match dot com with her best interests at heart. But when the man she meets turns out to be an escaped convict, Horatio and the team race the clock to find Calleigh-the other half of Horatio's heart. **DuCaine** NOW COMPLETE.
1. What The Hell?

A/N 1- Well. This is different, isn't it? I'm used to all the Naruto and the Twilight and the yadda yadda. Anyway, kind of new to CSI: Miami. Not exactly watching per say, but the writing. First one ya know. Flames, reviews, anything accepted. My motto for flames is that the person takes the time out of their day to comment about something bad, when they shouldn't have commented in the first place. It's a waste of their time, not mine. Yay. Anyway, I suppose I should put up a disclaimer and get rolling. And if you didn't read the summary, here you go.

Summary: Eric and Ryan put Calleigh on match dot com with her best interests at heart. But when the man she meets turns out to be an escaped convict, Horatio and the team race the clock to find Calleigh-the other half of Horatio's heart. **DuCaine**

Disclaimer: Ahaha. You think I own something? Psh, no! Onward.

**

* * *

**

1. What The Hell?

Calleigh climbed out of bed at 5:30. One quick shower later, she threw on a pair of nice black slacks, and a blue dress shirt.

Breakfast for her was the usual. Orange juice, toast, and eggs. She almost choked on her juice, however, when she glanced at the calendar. It was February twelfth, two days before the dreaded Valentine's Day.

The teams never got Valentine's Day off, but it hurt her to see all the couples (secret and non-secret) at the lab. Natalia and Ryan for one. Then there's Alexx's husband who always managed to surprise her at the lab. Not to mention Eric's infatuation with some other girl none of them had met as of late. Horatio always thanked everyone when they greeted him on said day, with a 'Happy V-Day', and a question about what he was going to do. Every answer he gave everyone was precise and quick. Nothing.

_You and me both, Handsome._Calleigh thought forlornly, picking up her now empty plate and rinsing it in the sink.

With a quick brush of her teeth, she grabbed her keys and purse, heading out to her car. She turned the key and started the car, sitting there for a minute. Shaking her head, ridding her thoughts of skipping work for a few days, she drove away from her house and to the lab.

* * *

Horatio sat at his desk, fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Hey, H. Calleigh's not here yet. Have you heard from her?" Eric asked.

Horatio looked at him. "I have not, Eric. I suppose she had a bit of a hard weekend. She'll be in soon. I trust our ballistics expert."

Eric nodded and smiled at H as Calleigh's voice rang out.

"Eric! Alexx said you had the results!"

Eric tapped the doorframe and grinned, following Calleigh down to ballistics. Horatio shook his head and turned his chair around.

Horatio was quite concerned that he was surprised by the upcoming Valentine's Day. It came every year, but it seemed he had been the only one to not notice its coming. Folding his glasses, he set them on his desk and left his office.

"Miss Boa Vista. I trust you have some information for me?" Horatio questioned, entering the room where Natalia was residing.

Natalia looked at Horatio and grinned.

"Did," she corrected. "Ryan took it down to Calleigh and Eric. Along with her laptop."

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't she on a rampage when she figured out it was gone, and no one owned up to it?"

Natalia nodded. "I thought they were stupid to do it. I mean, Calleigh on match .com? Seriously." Natalia kept rambling, but all Horatio heard was Calleigh and match .com.

"Wait a minute, Miss Boa Vista."

Natalia immediately shut her mouth and looked at him.

"What exactly did Eric and Ryan do?" Horatio asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Natalia swallowed loudly.

"I thought everyone knew…," Natalia murmured with a shaky laugh.

Horatio encouraged her with a roll of his wrist, motioning for her to tell him.

"Everyone around here notices how down Calleigh gets around this time. So, Ryan and Eric put her on match .com They told me that a few people had already sent her messages." Natalia explained.

This new information really ruffled his feathers. Ever observant Lieutenant Horatio Caine couldn't even tell his own ballistics expert's emotions around this dreaded time. Hell, he should have been able to at least tell the emotions about the woman he cared for so deeply.

Natalia took his jaw clench as a bad sign for anyone near Horatio, and his lips tightened in a straight line. Horatio stared at Natalia before marching right down to ballistics, just in time to hear Calleigh's last rant on Eric and Ryan.

"You two are so stupid! I don't need anybody okay? Valentine's Day is just another day!"

* * *

Eric and Ryan grinned as they met outside the ballistics lab. Calleigh was busy working on the results she had received from Eric.

"Hey Cal. There are from Natalia." Ryan said crossing over to Calleigh, handing her a folder.

Calleigh looked at Ryan and smiled. "Thanks."

"And this is from us," Eric said placing her laptop in front of her.

Calleigh glared at Ryan and Eric, opening her mouth to yell. She closed it slowly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why did you have my laptop?" She asked, menace lacing her voice.

"We notice how you are always so down around this time. Just a little something to make you happy." Ryan answered.

Calleigh regarded them with suspicion, before opening her laptop.

Snorting, she turned to them again, raising an eyebrow. "Match .com? What the hell?"

Eric grinned at her. "You already have a few messages from different people wanting to meet you."

Calleigh began yelling.

"Ryan Wolfe! Eric Delko! Since when have I ever given you permission to meddle in my personal life? You two are so stupid! I don't need anybody okay? Valentine's Day is just another day!"

She glared at them each in turn, her breathing heavy. Ryan and Eric avoided eye contact with her, shuffling their feet.

She sighed, running a hand down the side of her face. "Look, guys, I see you care. Thank you, but…it's meaningless to me. Ryan, you should be thinking of how to surprise Natalia and Eric, just woo your mystery girl." They grinned at Calleigh.

Horatio cleared his throat and all three of them jumped, staring at Horatio. "Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Delko, please allow me to talk to my ballistics expert. There is a case that needs your attention."

"Got it, H," they chorused, hustling out of the lab.

Calleigh closed her laptop and began leafing through the file. "What's up, Handsome?" She asked, ending the silence.

Horatio grinned.

"I was coming down here to warn you about Eric and Ryan, but they beat me. Natalia just told me about their plan so it seems they told everyone, but us. Tell me, do you happen to know where Frank went?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh pursed her lips. They couldn't have one decent conversation before it turned to other CSI's. "I didn't see him when I got here. Maybe Alexx will know."

Horatio nodded. "Maybe he had a bad weekend." With that final word, he strolled out of the room, leaving Calleigh.

As soon as he was out of sight, Calleigh opened her laptop and clicked on one of the messages.

_I'm really going to regret this…_Calleigh thought, beginning to reply to one.

* * *

A/N 2- Well, there it is. All mistakes are completely mine! Point em out, I fix em! Read and review. I would appreciate my virtual candy, since I can't have real candy! :D


	2. One More Day

A/N 1- Not really much to say, so onward I suppose!

Disclaimer: (see Chap 1. I'm too lazy...XD)

* * *

**Chapter 2: One More Day**

His name was Damien. Damien Roland. He was highly favored by both Eric and Ryan, but Calleigh didn't know why. Maybe because he was a little shy if anything...?

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed shutting her laptop again. She had heard Horatio's footsteps from down the hall and she didn't want him to know what she was doing. She didn't want anyone to know actually.

Horatio stepped inside her lab just as she was hanging her coat up. A whole day went by without Calleigh being on the field and for once, it was satisfying. Eric and Ryan had stopped by again to give apologies and new case information. Calleigh forgave them easily. She would never hold a grudge.

"Leaving already? It's quite early." Horatio said, fiddling with his glasses.

Calleigh grinned and shook her head.

"Maybe you should get a watch, Handsome," Calleigh pointed out, motioning to the clock on the wall.

Horatio was surprised to see that it was nearly nine PM.

_You're losing your touch, Caine..._Horatio thought, shaking his head.

"Maybe you need a bit more rest than I do," Calleigh murmured looking up at him.

Horatio grinned. "Possibly, but highly unlikely."

"Go home, Handsome. You need the rest." Calleigh said, placing a hand on his arm.

In truth, Horatio was coming down to say goodnight. He was leaving after he said goodbye, but he didn't want Calleigh to know that. Finally, under her penetrating gaze, he nodded sheepishly, acting like that wasn't his intention at all.

Calleigh gave him a beaming smile and grabbed her laptop, placing it in a bag. She picked up her purse and strolled for the door, pausing a little outside it.

"Rest," she ordered.

Horatio grinned. "Nothing but ma'am."

Calleigh smiled and headed to the elevator, eager to get some well deserved rest.

Horatio did a once over of her lab before strolling out of it himself, heading to his office to put everything away. He sat at his desk and pursed his lips.

_Just a few more minutes..._Horatio thought flipping through more paperwork.

A few more minutes turned into a few hours as he got up time and time again to refuel with coffee. Eventually, his body involuntarily won the fight for sleep, and Horatio's head drifted to his desk, him sleeping soundly.

* * *

The ring of Calleigh's phone woke her up at nine in the morning. Glancing at the clock, she scrambled out of bed and grabbed it.

"Duquesne," she said, breathless.

"Is this Calleigh?" A tenor voice asked.

Calleigh tilted her head to the side, confused. She thought Horatio would be calling and rebuking her for missing work.

"Yes...," she answered cautiously.

"Hi. It's Damien. You gave me your number yesterday and well, I was just saying hello." The man answered.

Calleigh chuckled and grinned.

"Hello to you too, Damien. It's nice to hear your voice. You just caught me by surprise is all. No worries." Calleigh said.

"I know your job and everything is important, but I was wondering if you would like to meet tomorrow. It is Valentine's Day after all." Damien said softly.

Calleigh's house phone began ringing.

"Sure, Damien. What time?" Calleigh asked, holding her cell phone with her shoulder, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping into them.

"Seven. Let's say that new cafe on the corner." Damien answered.

"It's a date. Bye." Calleigh threw her cell phone on the bed and sprinted out to the living room, answering her house phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Calleigh?" Eric's voice rang out.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'll be in the lab in a bit." Calleigh answered.

"Okay. I'm not there yet either."

"Rough night?" Calleigh asked, grinning.

She could practically hear Eric's smirk. "Maybe."

"Alright. I'll be at the lab in a few." Calleigh hung up the phone and ran back to her bedroom, grabbed a shirt, and quickly changed.

She grabbed her laptop bag, purse, and car keys, sprinting to the door. She started her car and raced her way to the lab.

* * *

Calleigh was very disappointed when she got to the lab. She had stopped, regretfully, at Starbucks. She didn't want to be any later than she already was, but she grabbed a black coffee for Horatio and a coffee with sugar for her. She stepped inside Horatio's office and noticed him, sleeping, his head on the desk.

"Horatio Caine!" She called.

Horatio's head shot up, a few papers sticking to his face.

"I'm up. I'm leaving." Horatio mumbled.

Calleigh looked at him and began laughing.

"Too late for that, Handsome. Good morning." Calleigh said, setting his coffee in front of him.

Horatio grinned and removed the papers from his face, taking the coffee happily. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I see you didn't listen to me," Calleigh murmured, partially glaring at him.

Horatio frowned a bit before mumbling something.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"I lost track of time," Horatio repeated.

"You always lose track of the time lieutenant. I suppose it's your job..." Calleigh grinned at him before exiting his office.

Horatio looked at the coffee cup in his hands. He watched as Eric entered from the elevator calling to Calleigh, both of them laughing over what seemed like an inside joke.

Horatio placed his glasses on his face, standing up, holding his coffee in one hand. He walked over to the elevator and pressed a button.

"Hey, H!" Ryan called.

Horatio turned. "Yes, Mr. Wolfe?"

"There is a new case. DB down by the beach." Ryan said.

"Okay. I would like Calleigh and Eric on that, and I'll be there soon after." Horatio said.

Ryan nodded, noticing Horatio's clothes were the same ones as the day prior. Horatio entered the elevator and before the doors closed, Calleigh noticed him and waved, smiling. He smiled a bit and waved back, the doors closing after it.

* * *

"Alright. Horatio says you and Eric need to head down to the beach for that body. Alexx is already on her way down there." Ryan told Calleigh.

Calleigh nodded and looked at Eric, who took his lab coat off.

"Let's go," Eric said heading towards the elevator.

"By the way, Calleigh, how is that guy working out for you?" Ryan whispered.

Calleigh grinned. "I talked to him this morning. We're meeting tomorrow at that new cafe that opened up on the corner."

Ryan smiled and clapped Calleigh on the back.

"You seem excited. Congratulations Bullet Girl."

Calleigh thanked him and headed to the elevator. She was excited. She really hadn't been that excited since she got this job. Smiling at Eric, they entered the elevator, and Calleigh began to tell him what she had told Ryan.

* * *

Looking around his house, Horatio noticed something that would never be at the lab. Complete silence. But the silence echoed deep in his ears. Sighing, he swiftly changed clothes. He pulled out his green collared shirt and grinned. It was his favorite, and it matched Calleigh's eye color.

He adjusted his badge and his gun. His cellphone began to ring after he stepped out the front door.

"Horatio."

"Hey, H. It's Frank." Came the responding voice.

"Hello Frank. What have you been up to?" Horatio asked.

"Well, turns out that someone broke out of prison a few days ago. He has a habit of going after beautiful women. Most of those women are law enforcement too." Frank explained.

"What's his name?" Horatio asked, putting his sunglasses back on.

"David. David Rolink."

* * *

Calleigh and Eric arrived on the scene, noticing Alexx already checking the body.

"Hey, Alexx," Calleigh said ducking under the police tape.

"Hey Honey. We've got a woman here....she looks twenty...and a bullet to the temple is the COD." Alexx explained.

Calleigh's foot hit something as she headed for the body. Placing her gloves on, she knelt down and picked it up.

"Alexx," Calleigh murmured.

Alexx turned to Calleigh. In her palm, was a police badge.

* * *

A/N 2- Noticing a pattern? Damien Roland? David Rolink? Get it now? Aha. I'm stupid. Anyway, do not look for David on CSI: Miami. Obviously he is a created character...that being said...reviews are love. :D


	3. Regretting It

A/N 1- Haha. Welcome back. Glad the last chapter pleased…kind of. Anyway, as I always say, onward!

Many thanks to:

_Delynns_

_HORAY LOVER(anon.)_

_Jasmine Alys Black_

_LA Calleigh_

_Hcc(anon.)_

Thanks for reviewing my chapters you guys! I give you all cookies!

Disclaimer: Well…you see…I wish…and that's all…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Regretting it.

Horatio had arrived at the scene a little later. Calleigh explained what she had found, and Horatio was convinced this was the work of David Rolink. He told Alexx and Calleigh to be careful, and to pass along the message to Natalia. He called Frank and told him about it while Calleigh and Eric looked through the sand for more evidence.

Horatio walked over to a silver Hummer and his phone rang. The number wasn't one that he knew, but he flipped the phone open and answered anyway.

"Horatio."

"Why hello, good lieutenant. Tell me, how did that police woman die?" Someone asked.

Horatio frowned.

"What do you want David?" Horatio asked.

"Ooh! Getting a little impatient aren't you lieutenant?" David chuckled. "I have taken quite a liking to that CSI of yours. What's her name? Detective Duquesne?"

"You stay away from her, David," Horatio growled.

"Possessive possessive….you must learn to share!" David exclaimed.

"Do not touch any member of my team."

"But, lieutenant, she's not just an employee is she? No no…you like her! And she is completely oblivious isn't she? Well lieutenant?" David laughed again.

Horatio mentally kicked himself for not getting a trace to his call. "Don't go near her. Any of them."

"I'll be going lieutenant. Be good! And I'll be seeing Ms. Duquesne really soon." David grinned and disconnected the call.

"David! Don't you dare!" Horatio yelled.

He snapped his phone shut angrily. He paced back and forth with his hands on his hips, breathing in and out. He couldn't lose his cool here.

"Hey, H, we're done here," Eric said.

Horatio looked at him, adjusting his sunglasses. "Alright. Eric, I want you to take Calleigh home. I have a feeling that whom ever this is, is taking women. Law enforcement women."

Eric nodded his understanding. "Got it, H."

"Later I'll swing by with her car. I want you to follow me in one of our Hummers so she'll have her car tomorrow." Horatio said.

"What about Natalia and Alexx?" Eric asked.

"Trust me on this."

Eric nodded and jogged back over to Calleigh. Horatio watched as Calleigh began to protest, but throwing a glance Horatio's way softened her resolve and she climbed in the hummer with Eric, heading for her house.

Horatio examine the scene once more, finding nothing. He smiled a bit. He knew his CSI's would handle it well. He climbed into the silver Hummer, he arrived in and sped back towards the crime lab.

* * *

Calleigh was being childish, but she didn't care. Eric had dropped her off a few hours prior with a small conversation piece, set as a warning.

"Horatio asked me to do this. Big boss man's orders."

Calleigh changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, intent on running around for a bit. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed a hat and placed her ponytail at the back, adjusting it. She grabbed her cell phone and badge, hooking them to her shorts. Lastly, she grabbed her music player, and exited her house.

* * *

Eric had given Horatio Calleigh's car key so he turned down her road, looking in the rearview mirror back at Eric in a silver Hummer. He pulled up in her driveway, and Eric pulled the Hummer to the curb.

Horatio placed his glasses on and stopped her car, pulling out the key and climbing out. Eric stayed in the Hummer and left it running.

Horatio headed up to her front door, noticing a piece of paper taped to the door. On the front, it read 'Big Boss Man'. Horatio flipped it open.

_Handsome,_

_Just leave the key under the mat. I'm out on a jog. Can't keep this girl down. I can take care of myself. Thanks._

_Calleigh._

_P.S. Eric owns the big boss man thing. I just stole it for this purpose._

Horatio sighed and placed the key under the mat and folded the note again, placing it in his pocket. He walked out to the Hummer and climbed inside the passenger seat.

"Big boss man, huh?" Horatio asked, tilting his glasses down a fraction to look at Eric.

"She wasn't home was she?" Eric asked.

Horatio shook his head. "That's Bullet Girl though."

Eric nodded. "If that ain't the truth."

Horatio just looked out the window as Eric pulled away from the curb and back out into the street, heading back for the crime lab.

* * *

Calleigh didn't see the note on her door when she arrived home, and she pulled the key out from under the mat. She let herself in her house, pulling the headphones out of her ears when she got inside. She set her badge and cell phone on the kitchen table and grabbed a glass of water for herself.

Time had slipped by her while she was running, and she didn't realize it was so late until she had seen the Miami sun dipping low on the horizon. Nobody had called her on her cell phone, and she didn't have any messages on her answering machine. Frowning, she pulled her hat off, and undid her ponytail. She decided on a shower before calling Alexx to see who that woman was down on the beach.

She started up the stairs when her cell phone chirped. Rolling her eyes and grinning, she picked up her phone.

"Duquesne."

"Um. Hi. It's me again."

"Twice in one day, Damien? I'm a lucky girl." Calleigh laughed and was pleased to hear him chuckling as well.

"Not as lucky as I am, Calleigh. I assure you. I was just making sure we were still on for tomorrow. Many a time, I've been cancelled on." He said.

"No need to worry there, Damien. I said I'd be there, so I will. It's a promise."

"Oh good. Thank you for calming down my nerves. I'll be waiting tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you." Calleigh hung up her phone and tossed it back on the table, heading up the stairs to take that well-deserved shower.

* * *

"Alexx."

"Horatio."

"What have we got?" Horatio asked.

"Well, looks like after we found her, she had been dead for about an hour, give or take a few minutes. The bullet was still in her, so we have extracted that. I sent it down to the ballistics lab so Calleigh can take a look at it when she gets in today." Alexx said.

Horatio looked at the clock on the wall. It read eight AM. So, where was Calleigh? He didn't call her last night, but his hands itched to pick up his cell phone and do it now.

"Alexx! Calleigh sent me down here to tell you thanks for getting her that bullet." Eric said coming into the room.

Alexx grinned at Horatio, who nodded at her.

"Keep me posted."

"Always," Alexx answered as Horatio turned and walked out.

He made a beeline straight for his office instead of checking up on Calleigh. He knew today was Valentine's Day, and Ryan and Natalia were getting off at eight to go out. Eric was leaving at seven thirty, and Alexx was going at eight as well. However, he didn't know about Calleigh.

Sitting down at his desk, he noticed a small box-shaped package there. Picking it up, he pulled the card off the top, opening it.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Handsome. You needed one of these. -Calleigh._

Horatio curiously opened the package and chuckled when he pulled out a wristwatch. He knew she was being cheeky, but it was still funny all the same. He put it on with a little difficulty, but he did manage it.

"Glad you like it," Calleigh said, leaning on the doorframe of his office.

"I didn't say I did."

"Your facial expression explained it all."

"Thank you, Calleigh. It's a wonderful surprise. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Horatio said nodding at her.

"I'll be leaving at six-thirty okay?" She asked, cutting right to the point.

"Of course. It's no problem. Hot date?" Horatio asked, a little on the teasing side.

"Mystery actually. I blame Eric and Ryan for it."

"Ah. The fabled website, I presume?"

"Correct." Calleigh grinned at him. "Are you leaving early?"

"If by early morning, then yes. Two in the morning at the latest."

Calleigh shook her head. "Enjoy that then, Handsome."

She smiled at him once more before exiting his office. Horatio looked down at the watch again and fought the urge to go after her. He desperately wanted to tell her to cancel her plans with her 'mystery date' and spend Valentine's Day with him. He knew she wouldn't do that though.

Standing up, he headed down to the break room. He seriously needed some coffee.

* * *

Calleigh stood in front of her mirror that night at six forty-five. Her dress traveled down past her knees and it was black velvet with halter that had metal set rhinestones in it. Her shoes were heels, not high heels, but heels none the less. She set her hair in a tight ponytail, with locks of hair framing her face. She attached a rose in her hair tie and smiled at herself in the mirror.

She grabbed her matching purse and headed down to the kitchen. Her doorbell rang and she looked at the clock, knowing she wasn't expecting company. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Alexx there.

"Oh, Honey! You look beautiful!" She gushed at Calleigh.

Calleigh felt her face go hot and she grabbed her keys.

"What's up, Alexx?" Calleigh asked.

Alexx pulled out a camera and took a picture of Calleigh.

"Just wanted a picture. I knew you were going to dress up, and I was right! You're heartbreakingly beautiful!"

Calleigh grinned at Alexx, and Alexx held the camera up, taking a picture of both of them.

"Good luck, Honey! Hopefully he's a keeper!" Alexx grinned and walked back out to her car.

Calleigh shut her lights off and shut her door behind her, locking it. Getting in her car, Alexx waved at her and they drove off in opposite directions. Calleigh had never been at the new café on the corner, but she had heard good things about it.

Noticing how packed it was, Calleigh parked about a block away from it. The clock in her car illuminated that the time was seven sharp. Pulling her keys out of the ignition, she climbed out of her car and locked it. Closing her door, she began walking to the café.

An arm shot out and curled around her waist. She squeaked in surprise and tried to fight back. A napkin was placed over her mouth and nose and foul-smelling fumes drifted into her lungs. Her eyes closed before she snapped them back open, her protests and fighting becoming weaker and weaker. Whoever had a hold on her grabbed her purse that had fell to the ground and supported Calleigh's weight when she had finally fell out of consciousness.

* * *

A/N 2- And chapter three is done! My fingers hurt now. Aha. You all know the drill! Reviews help the brain. :]


	4. CSI Gone

A/N 1- And here it is! Not too much waiting, eh? Anyway, let's get rolling.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Such a pity.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- CSI Gone**

Horatio entered the lab early. In his hand sat a small box. He decided that since Calleigh had gotten something for him, he would get something for her. Opening the box, he looked at the necklace he got her. Nestled in velvet, was a silver necklace with a gun charm. Decorating the gun, were little pieces of ruby and sapphire. He grinned and shut the box again, placing it back in his pocket.

He entered the break room and began brewing some coffee for the soon to arrive CSI's. It seemed like a good day.

* * *

Coming to, Calleigh realized that she was chained up. One of her wrists was unusable. Light flickered on slightly, and she noticed a shadow in the corner of the room. She coughed slightly, the dust in the air not doing anything for her already parched throat.

"Are you awake, Ms. Duquesne?" The shadow in the corner asked.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice sounded scratchy and she coughed again.

"A friend. My name is David. Or you can call me Damien if you want."

"Oh Damien! Were you taken too? Are you hurt?" Calleigh asked.

"Hm. No wonder you were oblivious to the good lieutenant's love," Damien murmured.

"What?"

"My dear, you know me as Damien Roland. My real name is David Rolink." The man said stepping closer to her.

"That name...it's familiar..."

Calleigh coughed again, her eye lids suddenly heavy.

"Sleep on it, Ms. Duquesne. I'll be back." David strolled towards the door, shutting the light off and closing the door behind him.

Calleigh closed her eyes to block out the deep darkness and floated out of consciousness.

* * *

Horatio watched as Alexx arrived first, followed by Ryan and Eric. Natalia and Frank came last, but where was Calleigh? Alexx was handing around a picture to everyone, and Horatio took a peek at it.

It was Calleigh from last night. Horatio noted her beautiful dress and the glow on her face. He grinned to himself, and Alexx hung up the picture in the break room. Calleigh would no doubt be furious.

Noon came and went, as did two in the afternoon. Horatio and the others grew restless. Finally, Horatio's phone ran at three. He visibly relaxed when he saw that Calleigh was calling.

"Calleigh! Are you okay? Where are you?" Horatio asked.

There was nothing but silence.

"Calleigh, sweetheart?" Horatio asked again.

"Caring aren't you, lieutenant?" A voice asked.

Horatio's eyes widened as his insides froze.

"No," he whispered.

"Yes!" David exclaimed gleefully. "She is so beautiful isn't she? Especially in that dress she wore to meet me! The wonders of the Internet!"

"David, a trade. Please. Her for me. She goes away unharmed and you get me." Horatio pleaded.

"Now you see, lieutenant, ooh, may I call you Handsome? Calleigh does so I will too! Now Handsome, any other time I would jump at that offer. But this time, I have finally found a way to hurt you and keep her at the same time! You see how it works?" David laughed.

"David," Horatio growled.

"However! I have some rules, Handsome. If you want to see your precious Calleigh again, then you follow my instructions."

"I'm listening," Horatio said.

"First, tell no one I have contacted you. Second, you will not trace Ms. Duquesne's phone. Third, always answer when I call you, no matter what. Also, if you come looking Caine, I slit her throat and leave you to find the body. Got it?"

"I got you, David. Just...don't hurt her." Horatio's voice was just a whisper. A broken whisper.

"Good! You want to talk to her? Oh, Calleigh!"

He heard whispers before Calleigh's voice could be heard.

"H-handsome?" Calleigh asked.

"Cal, I'm here. I'm here." Horatio whispered.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl." Calleigh said.

"Listen, Calleigh, his name is David Rolink. He murdered that woman on the beach." Horatio said softly.

"I figured that out, Handsome," Calleigh whispered.

"Listen, Calleigh, I'll save you. I swear I will. I won't lose you too. I can't lose you too." Horatio murmured.

"I trust you, Handsome."

"Times up!" David screeched. "Well, Handsome, it's been fun. Be seeing ya."

Horatio closed his phone and just stared at it. Ryan knocked on Horatio's door and entered.

"Mr. Wolfe, where did Calleigh say she was going?" Horatio asked.

"Last night? That new cafe on the corner. Why?" Ryan asked.

Horatio stood up and put his sunglasses on. "Because she's been kidnapped."

* * *

Calleigh watched David go into the other room, leaving the light on for her. She struggled to free her one wrist, crying out in frustration and pain when her already raw wrist began bleeding.

Looking at the door, she grimaced. She tore a piece of fabric from her favorite dress and placed it under the cuffs around her wrist. At least the fabric would cover her wrist to prevent any dirt and debris from getting in. Well, any debris that hadn't already got in.

Calleigh looked around her room. It wasn't too big, but it could fit many people in there. Pipes ran all along the ceiling. She noticed she was on a mattress. and her cuffed hand was connected to a pipe that ran down from the ceiling to the ground. She adjusted how she was sitting, groaning as she moved her stiff legs. The room had no windows, but that was a no-brainer.

"Calleigh? Would you like some water?" David asked coming back into the room.

_The only thing I want is for you to let me go…_Calleigh thought, but she nodded anyway.

David tossed a bottle of water at her, which she caught with her left hand. She guzzled it down halfway before she realized that it had an awkward taste.

"What did you put in the water?" Calleigh asked.

David grinned. "Just a little something that will help you sleep. We need you quiet for the drive."

"What…drive?" Calleigh asked, her head suddenly heavy.

David's grin grew wider. "You'll see. You'll see."

* * *

Horatio and the others had found Calleigh's car and swept it. Her badge and gun were both gone, and Ryan had traced Calleigh's phone to an abandoned warehouse. However, Horatio didn't know.

"Come on, H," Ryan said climbing in the Hummer.

"Where are we going?" Horatio asked, confused.

"We traced Calleigh's phone to an abandoned warehouse," Ryan said. "Just ten minutes ago."

Ryan pulled out into traffic and floored it. Horatio was mad beyond belief, but at least _he _hadn't been the one to trace it. He just hoped it was enough to make sure Calleigh was still alive.

Ryan pulled up to a seemingly empty building. It was made of brown bricks, and it looked incredibly dark and dank. Horatio and Ryan pulled out their guns and went immediately inside.

"MDPD!" Ryan called.

They swept the building quickly, not finding anything.

"Nothing here, H," Ryan mumbled.

Horatio ventured in a dark corner and shined a flashlight. Ryan went back out to the Hummer to call Eric while Horatio opened the hatch he had found. With his flashlight leading the way, he went down the steps and immediately found a light switch.

Flipping on the light switch, he noticed a mattress in the corner, but Calleigh was no where to be found. Creeping closer to the mattress, he noticed four things on the mattress.

The first was a note. The note was addressed to 'Handsome', and Horatio put his gloves on. He made a grab for it and carefully placed it in a bag. He sniffed slightly and closed his eyes. Calleigh had indeed been here.

"H?" Ryan called.

"Down here, Ryan," Horatio said.

Ryan followed Horatio's voice, and Horatio quickly put the note in his pocket.

"Jesus," Ryan muttered.

In the unusually dimly lit lights, the glow of his flashlight caught the shine of Calleigh's badge, her cell phone, and her bloody handcuffs.

* * *

A/N 2- Oh no! Where have Calleigh and David gone too? Guess you'll have to wait to find out…~ Reviews are love. :]


	5. The Game

A/N 1- You all are really too kind. I love you all. Aha. Anyway, sorry bout not giving credit where credit was due!

Many thanks to:

_LA Calleigh(twice)_

_Elislin(twice)_

_Heather C. C.(twice)_

_HORAY LOVER(anon. chap 3)_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012(chap 3)_

_Lilmickey2008(chap 4)_

_Mini Librarian(chap 4)_

_Celkin(chap 4)_

Now I believe we can get moving!

Disclaimer: Aha. Right…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- The Game

Horatio sat at his desk, eyes sidling over to his jacket pocket every few minutes. Many policemen and women put up a search for Calleigh in hopes of finding her. But all of them knew, with sadness heavy on their hearts, that eventually they would have to give it up.

All the CSI's were working night and day, struggling with other cases and trying to keep up with Calleigh's. They just couldn't do it all at once. They were only human. Leaning back in his chair, he watched Alexx head for the elevator. She was usually third to last in leaving, but today she was second to last. Horatio frowned as the realization set in.

Soon, David would get tired of playing. David would draw out Calleigh's last breaths, possibly even making Horatio watch or listen. David was a cold blooded killer. He was having his fun, yes, but it was only a matter of time. But Horatio was planning. He would be smarter and outwit David. He would save Calleigh, _his _Bullet Girl.

He rubbed his face tiredly. Alexx's leaving only told him the obvious: it was late. He wasn't ready to leave. His home wasn't much like a home anymore. Frowning, he picked up the bag which held the note. The word on the front, 'Handsome' was just David taunting him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He would enjoy putting away this man, no, this monster.

Pulling open the small bag, he carefully extracted the note. It was folded once over, and he opened it, smoothing it out on his desk.

_Handsome,_

_Don't you just enjoy that nickname I have given you? I quite enjoy it. Anyway, by now, you have found Calleigh's badge, cell phone, and her handcuffs. I had no idea she was bleeding; trust me on that._

Horatio snorted. Trust him? Sure. Shaking his head, he continued reading.

_Do not worry, I fixed her up quite good. I know that you wouldn't be so stupid as to trace her phone, but I detect it was one of your CSI's. Was it Ryan or Eric? Probably Wolfe. Just to let you know, by now, Calleigh and I are on our way somewhere different. I plan to leave Calleigh in the trunk…less questions that way._

Horatio narrowed his eyes. Calleigh, in a trunk? This guy was just pushing it and pushing it.

_I'll be calling you soon. Maybe late tonight. Knowing you, you'll be working so I don't think that's much of a problem. Be talking to you._

_David._

Horatio set the note down and looked at his wristwatch. The hand inched it's way closer and closer to midnight, what with it being just a few minutes away.

Horatio groaned and rose from his chair, heading down to the break room for coffee. Pouring himself a cup, and insistent beeping kept bothering him. Almost dropping his coffee, he realized that it was his phone and he all but sprinted down to his office. Setting his coffee down, he swiftly picked up the phone and it beeped again, this time to tell him he had a voicemail message.

He dreaded what he would hear when he called his voicemail…

_Tsk, tsk, lieutenant. I expected better of you. That's a kick to Calleigh's side, specially wrapped from you. Now, when I call you again, I expect you to answer. If you do not answer this last time I call you, then Calleigh gets a broken arm. Quite hard to shoot with a broken arm, so I've heard. I'll give you a few minutes. You must have been in the bathroom, but that was your mistake. Not mine._

The message stopped, and Horatio snapped his phone shut. How could he be so stupid! Leaving his phone on his desk after reading the note should have gave him some knowledge of what to expect. He placed his head in his hands and waited for the phone to ring again.

* * *

David closed his phone angrily. Horatio hadn't answered, and David had left quite a nasty message to him. Looking over at the still sleeping Calleigh, he went over to her, kneeling down. He pulled out some rope and bound her hands behind her back, before binding her legs. Standing up, he heard her moan and shift.

Grinning to himself, he pulled his leg back and kicked Calleigh in her side. Her eyes popped open as the breath was knocked out of her, the force of the kick pushing her a few feet across the floor. David watched as she struggled to grasp at her ribs. He must have hit the side of her chest. He walked the few feet over to her again, hearing her panting with pain, and mumbling incoherent sentences.

He figured, without a doubt, that she was talking about guns. How to handle them, how to shoot them, etc. Why she was, he didn't know.

"Why are you talking about guns?" David asked.

"It…distracts me," Calleigh wheezed, curling up in a ball.

"From what?" David asked.

"The pain."

David frowned, hearing what she had said.

"What pain? I didn't touch you." David said, feigning innocence.

"Yes, you did," Calleigh gasped out.

Her breaths were becoming short, mainly because it hurt too much to breathe deeply.

David frowned and stepped on her foot softly.

"What did I do again?" He asked, applying more pressure to her foot.

"N-nothing. You did nothing." Calleigh groaned.

David smiled.

"Good. By the way, that chest pain? Think of it as a gift from the lovely lieutenant." David untied her arms and legs, throwing some clothes at her.

"Put these on. I'll be back." David crossed the room to a door, and shut it, locking it behind him.

He walked into the study room of the house he was currently 'renting.' He made sure that Calleigh's room's windows were covered in wood from the inside before even pulling her out of the trunk. Didn't want her trying to escape.

Taking his spot on the soft chair, he flipped open his phone, and yet again, dialed Horatio's number. After the first ring, the good lieutenant was talking.

"Horatio." Came the voice.

"Hello, lieutenant," David said, coldly.

"David," Horatio said, his voice hardening.

"Now, now, don't do that! We're friends aren't we? Just a friendly battle is all." David said.

"For now. Until you kill her." Horatio murmured.

"Tsk. Tsk. You disappoint me, lieutenant. You're boring me. And I don't suppose you know what happens when you bore me?" David asked, grinning.

Silence was all he heard until, "I know what happens. Please, do not get bored."

"I enjoy your pleading, lieutenant. Now, I want to tell you a little something. That women I murdered, ah that was fun! You see, her husband was a law official as well. Thought she could handle a case on her own for once. That's when I nabbed her. I led him through a few riddles, and eventually, he just told everyone about me, hoping they could catch me in time. However, by the time he figured out the last riddle, his dear Rebecca was dead on the beach.

"I do feel sorry for killing her…did your lovely Alexx figure out she was pregnant? I don't think even her husband knew she was…such a pity. But for me, it was like a goal that was realized. I had killed two people at once! Without even knowing it! It was such a great accomplishment…I just had to have more challenges. That's when I targeted Calleigh. Ryan and Eric truly have hearts of gold don't they, lieutenant?

"Now, I called you for one reason, and one reason only. You and I will be playing a game. Mind versus mind if you think about it. Yours versus mine. Winner gets Calleigh, dead or alive. I will give you a riddle and each time I do, you have exactly two days to figure it out. If I call you and you don't know, then Calleigh gets even more hurt. There are ten in all. If you fail the very last one, then Calleigh dies. It doesn't matter about the other nine. They are just there for my amusement."

"You are a sick man, David. I'll sleep better at night when you are behind bars." Horatio said.

"With Calleigh sleeping next to you then I presume?" David asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then we begin, lieutenant. Your first question will be said over your cell phone at seven in the morning. If you don't answer the first time, I give Calleigh another kick. If you don't answer the second time, she dies immediately. You got that?" David asked, grinning to himself.

"I got it."

"By the way, lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"Calleigh says thank you for her present."

David laughed, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Horatio just stared at his phone before closing it. Clenching one of his fists, he whirled around and punched a wall. Groaning, he pulled his hurt hand closer to his body. Calleigh had gotten hurt because of his stupidity. Actually, Calleigh had gotten taken because of his stupidity.

If he had just convinced her to go with him on Valentine's Day, none of this would have happened. Well, he couldn't say that. David would have found ways to get her. Logging on to his laptop, he typed, with his one good hand, the website address of his undoing. He located Calleigh's profile and noticed that Ryan and Eric had put up a picture of her, smiling widely.

He grinned to himself, knowing that he was the one who took his picture. He noticed she only had one friend. He clicked on the name, 'Damien Roland'. He growled when something came up telling him that Damien was no longer on the website. So that was how he would play it. Get Calleigh, and then delete his page, his existence on this website. But Horatio would find him. He would find him and send him away. He would protect and save Calleigh; even if it cost him his life.

* * *

A/N 2- Typing on this laptop is so much easier! But it's not mine, sadly. Anyway, a huge thanks to you reviewers up there, and keep in mind, reviews make me a happy writer. And a happy writer types faster. It's been proved! I'm the proof. XD


	6. The First Riddle

A/N 1- Aha. Welcome back, readers, reviewers, random hobos….O.O Anyway, this is chapter six! Aren't you all excited. Feel free to cheer! ….okay. Never mind. Just to let you know, all mistakes are completely _mine_. Don't blame someone else.

:]

Many thanks to:

_Kerribear(anon.)_

_Mini Librarian_

_Celkin_

_Lilmickey2008_

_Elislin_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012 (_haha. That's the year I graduate :P_)_

And, as always, _LA Calleigh _(please enlighten me on the whoopass plan :D and I am terribly sorry you cannot sign in)

Some riddles may be a little bit…crazier than others, but keep with me. David is a very complex man…I think he's bipolar… XD

Disclaimer: Aha. The only way I'd own it is…well…no way really.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6- The First Riddle

"Horatio. Horatio, honey. You fell asleep at your desk again. Horatio!" Someone called.

Horatio was pulled out of his dream quickly. He had hoped to see Calleigh in front of him, but was a little surprised when it was Alexx.

"Alexx," he whispered, throat parched. "What time is it?"

He cleared his throat as she looked at the wall clock.

"It's a few minutes until seven. No need to worry." Alexx said.

Horatio's eyebrows furrowed. Oh, there was worry. He was glad Alexx had woken him up for if she hadn't, then Horatio's phone would have rung and rung at seven o'clock.

"Thank you, Alexx. I need coffee." Horatio said, standing up and brushing past her.

"You live off coffee," she muttered to his back.

Horatio grinned, knowing full well he wasn't supposed to hear her comment towards him. Entering the break room, he sighed and started the coffee maker. Checking to make sure his phone was in his pocket, he sat down in a chair, glancing over at the coffee machine, willing it to go faster.

A vibration made him jump, but when he realized it was his phone, he relaxed. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw the unknown number, and pressed a button to answer the call.

"Horatio."

_Lieutenant! You sound sick…_

"Just a little tired, David. Only tired."

_Well, I see. Calleigh is asleep herself. The pain must have gotten the best of her…_

Horatio gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

_Are you ready for your first riddle, lieutenant? Keep in mind, that I am crazy when it comes to how I test you._

"I'm ready, David. Always will be."

_Good! Good! I presume you are always raring to go when the, hopefully, future 'Mrs. Caine' is in danger?_

Horatio had never really put much thought into making Calleigh his wife. At least, not too soon. He didn't want to rush things, but what David said, made him wish he rushed and stepped up.

"I don't know about the future, David, only the here and the now. The here is you talking to me, and the now is the riddle being said."

_Testy aren't you? Impatient too…hm. Anyway, the riddle is simple. Well, for me it is. Are you ready lieutenant?_

"Yes."

_I can slash but I have no knife, I can dash but I have no legs, I can pound but I have no hammer, I can star but I have no stage. What am I?_

Horatio tilted his head to the side, grabbing a piece of paper and writing it down.

"So I have two days?" Horatio asked.

_Correct, lieutenant. I have tapped into your database on your CSI computers and your laptop. If you look it up on the Internet, Calleigh is as good as dead. Do you got that? Also, share with no one! I will find out._

"I understand, David."

_Be talking to you in a few days._

David hung up the phone, and Horatio closed his, just looking at the paper.

He sighed, murmuring, "This might be a little difficult."

* * *

Calleigh groaned, rolling over slightly. Pain shot through her as she sat up, looking at her surroundings. Her room was brightly lit, but that was only because of the lights she had. The windows were boarded up tight, and Calleigh could already tell that the door was going to be locked. She noticed the clothes she had changed into before. It was a striped blue dress shirt, too big on her, and sweatpants. The shirt looked to be in a man's size, but Calleigh would expect nothing less with David.

She heard footsteps up the stairs, and she clutched her side again, laying down. She didn't want him to know she was awake, at least not yet.

"Calleigh?" David asked, coming into her room.

He noticed her off kilter breathing and smiled.

"I know you are awake. I actually brought you something." David said setting the tray down.

Calleigh rolled over and looked at the tray. Milk, eggs, and toast were present on it. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this how you treat all your victims?" Calleigh asked. "Giving them relatively nice housing and meals daily?"

David nodded. "It's all part of the game, Ms. Duquesne. For me, I kidnap the women. Particularly law enforcement women now. Then, I send word to their seemingly other halves. Those men have to participate in a game in order to save their loved one. You see how that works? If the good lieutenant wins, I give you up, but I make my get away. Get it?"

Calleigh nodded, letting it all soak in.

"I never really thought I would be saying this to a man who might murder me, but thanks for the food. Really." Calleigh said.

David grinned, but it faltered. "However, if he chooses not to play by the rules, you'll die immediately. And if he manages to piss me off while we chat, well, let's say you'll have some breaks and bruises coming."

Calleigh shivered slightly.

"I'll leave you to your meal," David said, leaving the room.

Calleigh waited until she could hear his footsteps going down the stairs before she eased herself out of her bed. Her dress was laying on the floor by the bed and she picked it up. She was going to really hate doing this, but it had to be done. She began ripping the seams of her dress, and tearing out long and wide ribbons of fabric.

Unbuttoning the shirt, she surveyed her chest bruise. It was a deep purple, almost black, and it throbbed all the time. She wrapped the ribbons over her bruise, sighing in relief when the pressure of the fabric kept her from moving around so much. She buttoned the shirt back up and grabbed the tray of food carefully.

Heading back over to the bed, she sat down and began to eat, knowing that Horatio and the others would be coming to get her soon enough.

* * *

Horatio sat at his desk, running the riddle in his mind again and again. Almost twelve hours had passed since he had first received the riddle. He laid his head down on his desk, closing his eyes. Sleepless nights at the office were one thing that kept him up. The other was knowing that Calleigh was alive, somewhere out there, and he couldn't do anything, but a dumb riddle.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes for a moment, delving into his subconscious sleep level. All night the words David had said bounced through his mind, before something fuzzy finally came to him. Opening his eyes, he closed them immediately at the light that clouded his office, and he couldn't remember any of his dreams.

He opened them again once more he turned to see the time. It was a little after noon, and he wondered why no one had awaken him. He turned to see the building mostly empty. Realizing that it was indeed the weekend, he stood up and stretched. His eyes popped open as he tried to remember something in his dream. Once again he read the riddle.

"I can slash, but I have no knife, I can dash but I have no legs, I can pound but I have no hammer, I can star but I have no stage. What am I?" Horatio murmured.

Giving his office a once over for spotlessness, he grabbed his phone, badge, and gun, placing them in their respective places. Grabbing his jacket, he slung it over his shoulder and exited his office. In his mind he repeated the words.

_Can slash, dash, pound, and star…_

Heading into the bright Miami sun, he decided to walk around to clear his head. He headed to the nearest café he knew of and sat down in one of the booths. Ordering a cup of coffee, he pulled out his phone, checking for any messages.

He had none, of course, but that was to be expected. His team seeing him at his desk for the past two days, worrying about Calleigh and working other cases, of course they were going to figure he was overworking. In fact, he knew they did.

If any other cases had been found, they kept to themselves and made sure to keep it away from him. He knew it wasn't what they were suppose to do, but he can't help knowing that it was probably what was best. He needed all his time focused on finding Calleigh, and making sure that he solved that riddle in the time allotted.

The waitress brought him his coffee and he thanked her, blowing on it, before drinking a big gulp.

It was strong, but that was how he liked it. It kept him up and raring for the next big day, or in his case now, the next big riddle.

* * *

Calleigh had set the tray down by the door when she was done with the food. Surprisingly, it was good and she liked it a lot. When David came the next time, ready to get the tray, he was happy to notice that it was all gone.

"I take it that you liked it then?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Calleigh nodded a bit.

"It was good. Can I ask you a question?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course, go right ahead," David said, picking up the empty tray.

"I want to know the riddle you gave to Horatio. Could you tell me?" Calleigh asked.

David turned a bit and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why would I do that?"

"Horatio is a better CSI than me, don't get me wrong, I may be the fastest and best with a gun, but that couldn't compare to how Horatio just…knows things. I grew up around family who loved to tell riddles for fun on rainy days when we couldn't play outside. Granted, we always came up with stupid ones, but they were riddles none the less." Calleigh said.

"So you're telling me that you want to up the good lieutenant on this one?" David asked.

"I just want to know what we are dealing with here. I'm a fan of riddles. Solving them is half the fun. Seeing the look on the person's face when you answer them is even better." Calleigh said.

David grinned and repeated the riddle for her. She ducked her head down, gears in her head turning as she processed what he had said. After about a minute, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Did you already figure it out?" David asked, completely taken by surprise.

"I gave it to my mom when we were younger. Of course I know it. If I have figured it out, then I am quite sure Horatio already has too."

* * *

A/N 2- Aha. Does anybody know the answer? Here's the challenge for you to get involved! Send me a review with your answer. Whoever gets it right gets a little sneak peek at the seventh chapter. If you're anonymous, then send me your email. I'll give it to you then! See you next time!


	7. The Second Riddle

A/N 1- And here we are! Most of you guessed and got it right, so I hope you enjoyed the little sneak peek I gave you! Some of you guessed, some of you asked someone else, and some of you used google. Aha. I used it to look them up ;] Anyway, let's give a thanks and get rolling.

MANY THANKS TO:

_LA Calleigh_

_Emily-brat_

_elislin_

_lilmickey2008_

_celkin_

_SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver_

_SharpObjects82_

_Heather C. C._

_Kerribear(anon.)_

_CSI Addict: Shayli =D(anon. and my best friend)_

_MissLizzymizzy_

**Also, this chapter is, without a doubt, dedicated to celkin for jumpstarting my brain and giving me a most wonderful idea! All yours celkin!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7-The Second Riddle

Horatio groaned, sitting down in his chair with his coffee. He knew he had only a few minutes to go before David called again, and Calleigh's life would be in his hands. He wanted to type and email to the chief, to tell him that the team hadn't been reporting anything to him about any cases that they might have been working on. He went to type a period to end his sentence, but he accidentally hit the slash.

_Slash…_

Looking at the keyboard, he immediately noted that there was a slash, dash, pound, and a star! He had cracked the riddle! He felt like dancing, but that would have been strange. No one would have seen him because it _was _Sunday, but still. His phone began vibrating on his desk and he picked it up, noting the unknown number once more.

"Horatio."

_Lieutenant! I hope you are faring well._

"Of course, David. And how is Calleigh?"

_She's quite well! I would say that the bruise she received is causing her less pain. Now, do you care to share with me the answer to the riddle?_

"A keyboard, David. That's the answer to your riddle." Horatio answered, grinning.

_Impressive, lieutenant. How long did that take you to figure out? Dear Calleigh had it quite quickly…_

"Truthfully, David, I had just cracked it a few minutes ago."

_Cutting it close, aren't you lieutenant? Any later, and she would have been dead._

"I understand the seriousness of the situation, David. There is no need to remind me. I can figure it out for myself." Horatio said.

_Calm down, lieutenant. You don't want me to get a little angry with you._

"Or what David? You'll turn into the Hulk?"

_I'll hurt Calleigh._

That shut Horatio up. "My apologies."

_That's better, but I still feel that she deserves something for you stepping out of line…anyway, lieutenant, are you quite ready to go on? I could just kill Calleigh now and it would all be over._

"But that isn't how you work, David. You like to toy with people, get inside their heads, messing around until finally you can break them."

_One more toe out of line, lieutenant. I swear._

"Please. The riddle, David?"

_Too impatient. Work on that some when you talk to me, lieutenant. I demand respect._

"You will get respect when you earn my respect by not hurting Calleigh."

_You are not in any position to tell me all about respect lieutenant. It's Calleigh's life on the line. Think about that. I'll be calling back in one hour. Calm down and listen to me. Then I will give you the riddle._

David hung up, and Horatio knew he had pushed him too far.

* * *

David stomped his way up the stairs and unlocked Calleigh's door, flinging it open. How dare the lieutenant talk to him like that! How dare he!

"He passed the first test, Calleigh, but he made me a little mad. I suppose you know what that means." David grabbed Calleigh by her arm and pulled roughly.

Calleigh groaned in pain as David threw her to the ground, grinning.

"I'm mad, Calleigh! He thinks he knows how I work! Do you think he does?" David asked, screaming at her now.

Calleigh shook her head no, tears edging at the corners of her eyes.

"Well, it's his mistakes isn't it? His mistakes cause you harm."

David brought his foot up and kicked Calleigh in the stomach, before stomping on her right hand. He heard a crack and smiled.

"Looks like I broke your hand, Calleigh. I'll be up later with some material to put it in a cast. I just hope the lieutenant remembers that what he does wrong, ends up being your punishment." David strolled out of the room while Calleigh curled up in a ball, refusing to cry out in any pain.

She sniffled, stopping the tears from rolling down her cheeks, taking her hand away from her chest to look at it. It was black and purple already and it was swollen badly. Her stomach hurt every time she breathed, and she was pretty sure that her already bruised chest was bruised even more.

She knew this wasn't Horatio's fault. No, this was her fault. For being stupid. For not asking, no, demanding that Horatio have fun on Valentine's Day with her. Maybe he could have understood how she really felt about him on that day. Calleigh struggled to stand up, and she hung her hand down at her side.

It began throbbing painfully so she clutched it to her chest again. Grabbing one of the extra ribbons of fabric she had, she made a small sling to support her arm in, so her hand was above her heart. She didn't want it to swell anymore, and with a sigh of tiredness she collapsed on the bed she had.

She looked around for something cold that could be placed on her hand. She needed ice, but she wouldn't get any unless David brought some up. She settled for trying to sleep off the pain, hoping, and praying that Horatio would come for her soon.

* * *

Horatio was mentally kicking him over and over again. How could he do something like that? It had been _over_ an hour since David had called and since then Horatio had paced, grabbed coffee, paced again, and worried. David had told him one hour. He knew David to be quite punctual.

His cell phone began ringing and he saw the unknown number. This both caused him to visibly relax, but freeze up on the inside. What had taken David so long?

"Horatio."

_So sorry, lieutenant. I was busy._

"With what, I dare ask?"

_Very curious aren't you, lieutenant? I'll tell you. I had to wrap Calleigh's hand up and give her some ice._

"What did you do?" Horatio asked, narrowing his eyes.

_I merely let my anger out. It's your own fault, lieutenant. I kicked her in the stomach and then stomped on her hand. I'm fairly sure I heard a crack…_

"David," Horatio said menacingly, clenching and unclenching his fists, then pinching the bridge of his nose.

_No, no lieutenant. Are you ready for your next riddle?_

"I've been ready, David. Please, tell me."

_Here we go lieutenant. One of us falls, and never breaks. One of us breaks, but never falls. What are we?_

Horatio wrote down the riddle and repeated it in his mind.

"And that is the riddle, David? I have two days once more?"

_Yes, lieutenant. Anymore meaningless questions?_

"Could I…possibly…talk to her?"

_I don't suppose that would hurt too much. Hold on one moment._

Horatio could hear him going up some stairs. He knew it was a two floored house at least.

_Hello?_

Calleigh's voice was groggy and filled with hidden pain.

"Hey, Calleigh," Horatio whispered.

_How are you, Handsome? I hear you solved the first riddle._

"Yes, but it was close Calleigh. I'm not doing much for your cause. I heard what he…did to you." Horatio winced.

_It's nothing I can't handle._

"That's the Bullet Girl I know. I'll save you. The whole team will. Just keep holding on."

_I trust you, Handsome. I know you'll come for me. I know it._

"Goodbye Calleigh."

"_Goodbye Handsome."_

Horatio heard her disconnect the phone call before he himself disconnected. He turned to this second piece of paper, willing it to give him something to go by. One of us falls, and never breaks. One of us breaks, but never falls.

This one really gave his mind a turn. He stared at the paper intently for what seemed like hours before getting up to go make some more coffee. That was the only thing that kept him going. Well, that and Calleigh. Calleigh definitely kept him going.

* * *

Calleigh handed the phone back to David, and he smiled at her.

"Is that homemade cast working for you?" David asked.

She nodded her head a bit.

"The ice is good too," she murmured.

"That's good. I'm surprised you ripped the dress up. I liked it." David mused.

"I did too," Calleigh said sighing. "But it had to be done."

"You are very resourceful."

Calleigh nodded her head. "I know."

David left the room shortly after, and Calleigh laid down again, thinking about what Horatio said to her. In all the time she had known him, she hadn't ever heard that much pain coming out of his voice. Pain and regret and worry…especially directed at her. She was fairly certain she had never heard him so…broken.

Calleigh stared at the ceiling. She was positive that though Horatio couldn't feel the pain physically like she did, he absolutely felt it mentally and emotionally. She knew Horatio well enough now that she could hear the weariness in his voice. The sadness, the guilt, everything.

But it wasn't his fault. She forgot to tell him it wasn't.

She grabbed the ice David had left for her and placed it on her homemade cast. She never did like being the damsel in distress. It caused too much pain. Groaning, Calleigh wormed her way up into the bed more, her head resting on a pillow. She closed her eyes, seeing Horatio's smiling face again, as she began to dream.

* * *

Horatio sat in the break room, once again pondering this riddle. He told himself, no, demanded of himself that he wouldn't sleep until this riddle was solved. However, his body had no desire to listen to his mind. His head fell back and before long, he was sleeping soundly.

Someone was shaking him…calling his name.

"H!" Someone called.

Horatio's head snapped up, and he looked at his CSI.

"What is it, Ryan?" Horatio asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Somebody came for you earlier with a package," Ryan said.

Horatio immediately got up from the chair.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

"In your locker."

Horatio brushed by Ryan quickly and headed for the locker room. He went to his locker and noticed the note taped up on the door. He pulled it off and opened it.

_Lieutenant,_

_I know you worry so much about Calleigh, so here's a gift. From me to you. Well, from us to you. I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed putting it together._

_David_

Horatio slowly opened his locker and found the small box. He pulled it out and took the tape off the top. He opened it slowly, afraid of what he might find. He pulled out an envelope. On the envelope was written 'PICTURES'. Horatio opened it and pulled the pictures out. He took one glance at them before shoving them back in his locker and slamming the door.

Horatio was mad. Beyond mad even. In the one glance he got, he noticed Calleigh's black and blue hand. In the palm of her other hand was the homemade cast David was talking about and something that look like a sling. Her eyes held despair and agony. And the worst part was, David managed to only get Calleigh. He didn't get a picture of the room or something else they could go by.

Calleigh was missing. And it looked like she would be missing for a long time.

* * *

A/N 2- I feel so bad injuring Calleigh like that…I like to think of it as David harming her, and not me. Anyway, reviews are love and once again, this chapter goes to celkin. You're my savior!


	8. The Third Riddle

A/N 1- What a chapter! Calleigh's getting hurt, Horatio sees the extent of her injuries, and David is only getting more crazy! I wonder what I might have up my sleeve for this chapter.

All my love to:

_Elislin_

_Lilmickey2008_

_Celkin_

_Mini Librarian_

_LA Calleigh(Third one to get it. Aha!)_

_xHereInYourArms__(__the first one to get it, way to go!)_

_SharpObjects82_

_Emily-brat(second one to get it! Woot!)_

Now, without further adieu, chapter 8!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- The Third Riddle**

Horatio didn't know how much time had passed. He knew he fell asleep and tomorrow David would be calling. He sighed to himself and heard the door opening.

"H?" Ryan asked, poking his head in.

"Hello, Ryan."

"You've been in here a while"

"JustthinkingWhat time is it, Ryan?"

"Well, I don't know exactly, but night fell about an hour ago." Ryan said shrugging.

_Nightfellfalls_

Horatio grinned to himself. This time, he was ready for David. He knew the answer.

"Can you ask Paula to bring me any messages?" Horatio asked, heading for the door to exit the locker room.

"Oohabout that"

"What happened to our secretary, Ryan?"

"Well, her sister died. She asked for a two weeks leave." Ryan explained.

"Who's the temp?"

"Some bubbly chick named Michelle."

"Great," Horatio muttered.

They walked out of the locker room and to the secretary's desk. The girl looked young, roughly about twenty. She had platinum blond hair and violet eyes. She was chewing a piece of gum and flipping through a magazine.

"My messages," Horatio said walking up to her.

"Got it," she said, grabbing a stack of papers and handing it to Horatio.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Horatio looked at Ryan with an eyebrow raised.

"She was all we could get," Ryan whispered.

Horatio shook his head and headed back to his office. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Calleigh sat up and rubbed her eyes with her good hand. Looking around the room, she noticed the tray of food by the door. This time, David had given her a bagel with some milk. She grabbed the tray and managed to get it over to the bed with her one good hand. She picked at the bagel, but drank all of the milk. She wasn't very hungry.

"Calleigh!" David called coming into the room.

She looked up at him. She was in no mood to play games.

"I have no one else to talk to so I _must _tell you this!"

"That you have no brain?" Calleigh asked, voice void of any emotion.

David clenched his hands, but shook his head, a smile still on his face.

"I lied to your wonderful lieutenant. His computer isn't bugged and neither is his laptop."

"I knew you were lying. You're not smart enough to be able to do something like that." Calleigh said.

David ground his teeth together, but still kept the smile on his face.

"No no, it's a much better way. Like a camera so to speak. But not a device." David explained.

"A spy," Calleigh muttered.

David sighed angrily.

"Must you ruin my fun?!"

"I think it's my job."

"Don't push me, Calleigh. There are rules to this game, and you're pushing me closer to breaking them."

"Rules? Such as?"

"I can only hurt you if the lieutenant does something wrong. Rules like that."

Calleigh snorted. "That's stupid."

David pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'llbe uptomorrowafter the lieutenant has either won or failed his challenge."

David stomped towards the door and slammed it shut.

Calleigh grinned to herself. Calleigh, 1. David, 0.

* * *

Horatio wrote down the answer to the riddle so he wouldn't forget it. He watched Eric and Alexx both talk to that new secretary.

She didn't seem that smart at all. So, why would they hire her? Well, she was just a temp after all, not a permanent position.

Horatio opened his phone, checking to see if he had any messages. Looking up from his cellular device, he noted that Ryan was briskly walking to his office.

"H? There's a dead body out by the river." Ryan said.

Horatio stood up, and he put on his sunglasses. "Let's go."

He and Ryan walked out of his office and by the secretary's desk.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked, a little confused.

"It's what we do. You just stay here." Ryan said, entering the elevator after Horatio.

Michelle nodded at them, opening her magazine back up.

"Have fun," she murmured.

Horatio nodded at her and the elevator doors closed.

"She's a littleblonde," Ryan blurted out.

Horatio chuckled.

"Who found her exactly?"

"I think Frank didI don't really know for sure," Ryan said shrugging.

Leaving the CSI building, they both got in a separate Hummer and sped off towards the location of the dead body.

Horatio didn't have a good feeling about what they would find. It seemed wrong to him.

Stopping the Hummer beside Ryan's, Horatio climbed out and walked towards the river edge. Alexx was already there, looking at the body.

"You're not going to like this, H," Alexx said.

Horatio took his sunglasses off and stared down at the body. It belonged to their secretary, Paula.

* * *

David sat at his desk, waiting for his phone to ring. When it finally did, Horatio's number popped up on the screen.

"You kept me waiting," David growled, flipping open his phone.

_My apologies.__ They found the body._

"Already? That was awful fast."

_Their CSI, David.__ What did you expect?_

"Where are you?"

_In his office.__ Where else?_

"If they come back"

_No worries. I promise I'll be okay. I need to set his phone back in the exact spot anyway._

"Has our good lieutenant figured out the riddle?"

_Yup.__ He wrote it on this piece of paper on his desk. How did you manage to get a package in here?_

"It was rather difficult. I had to use a wig. I knew Wolfe wouldn't be able to recognize me, but if the lieutenant was up and walkingwell, that would've been bad."

_But if he caught you, wouldn't you have set off the detonator on the house?_

"Yes, but then I would not have enjoyed my little game that much."

_I hear the elevator. I have to go._

"Be careful."

_Always._

David closed his phone and sighed. So the lieutenant had solved yet _another_ one of his riddles. He would have to be more cunning. The riddles had to be harder. He tapped into his computer and looked at his list. Grinning, he found the perfect riddle.

* * *

Horatio and Ryan entered the elevator, solemn. They noticed Michelle handing messages to Eric, who stayed back at the lab to work on another case.

"Who did the body belong to H?" Eric asked, noticing them.

"Paula."

"Your secretary?" Michelle squeaked.

"The very same," Ryan murmured.

"But thatthat's horrible!" She exclaimed, her face twisted in horror.

"It's what some people do," Horatio muttered going to his office.

He sat down and placed his phone in his pocket. His watch said it was getting closer and closer to night, closer and closer to tomorrow. His phone vibrated and he stared at it, confused.

"Horatio."

_Lieutenant!_

"David? But it hasn't been two days"

_Somethingjust some feeling tells me you've solved the riddle. Have you, lieutenant?_

"Yes. I have, David."

_And?_

"The answer is night fall and day break."

_Wonderful! Wonderful! You're getting quite good at this, lieutenant._

"I have to be good to beat you, David."

_Thank you! Now, are you ready for your next challenge? This one is tougher!_

"I'm ready."

_What is the longest word in the dictionary? You get a hint for this one. The hint is that it is in it's plural form. Think like me. Forty-eight hours lieutenant. Go._

Horatio closed his phone when he heard David click off the line. The longest word in the dictionary. Plural form. Think like David.

Opening his handheld dictionary, he looked for the longest word. It took him a while, but he finally found it.

Looking at the word, he didn't even know how to say it! He looked at the word in confusion. Surely, David wouldn't pick this. It's not much of a riddle if he did.

_Oh boy..._Horatio thought.

He was in for this with this riddle.

* * *

A/N 2- Wow, it was a long word. No, it's not the answer. Yes, I'm an evil genius. No, I can't say that word. Aha. Reviews are my drug, and let's see if any of you can guess that without using Google. Calleigh got some choice insults to say to David. I had fun writing that...aha...anyway, remember to think like David when it comes to the riddle! Anybody who gets it is my hero!

Anyone who gets the riddle right will get, yet another, sneak peek! Think away my reviewers!


	9. The Fourth Riddle

A/N -1 It's been a few days hasn't it? Man am I tired…aha. Well, thank you to all my lovely reviewers and it's time to get rolling!

My thanks to:

_MissLizzymizzy_

_Emily-brat_

_Lilmickey2008_

_LA Calleigh_

_Mini Librarian_

_Kerribear(anon.)_

_Celkin_

_Chi-chi-chillin(anon.)_

_Heather C. C._

_SharpObjects82_

_Elislin_

_Elizabeth. Alexandra. Hallen(Change your name you silly goose! XDD. This tis my bestie..aha…)_

_SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…yeah yeah yeah….

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9- The Fourth Riddle

Horatio was very positive when it came to this riddle. Positive that he didn't know it. It had been almost a full day since David had given it to him and still, he had no answers. His fingers itched to open his computer, click on Google, and see if he could find the answer there. But he knew, some how, some way, David was watching.

He looked up and watched Alexx go to the new secretary. Alexx talked a little, laughed a little, got her messages and headed for his office.

"Hey, Honey. How are you faring?" Alexx asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Not so good."

"Have you noticed that new secretary? She's a bit too…perky for a place that takes care of murder victims and dead bodies."

"Yes, I've noticed. She's…odd." Horatio murmured.

"Odd, Honey? Have you seen her smile? It's about a mile long. I expect it to freeze on her face permanently." Alexx murmured.

Horatio grinned and chuckled.

"I'm sure Eric and Ryan have already made a bet on that."

"Knowing them, of course!"

Alexx grinned at Horatio one last time before she exited his office.

Horatio had to admit, that new temp secretary was a bit too chipper. Getting up from his desk, he watched the new temp talking on her phone to someone. Her face was serious and she was getting quite mad.

"Anything wrong?" Horatio asked, going up to her.

She jumped, closing her phone immediately.

"Boyfriend," she said quickly. "He's…being mean."

Horatio nodded.

"Understandable. Any new messages for me?"

"Y-yeah."

Michelle picked up a few things and handed them to him.

"Thank you." Horatio walked back to his office, but Ryan stopped him.

"Alexx wants you, H. Something familiar about the murder of Paula." Ryan said.

"Alright."

Horatio set the messages on his desk and followed Ryan, occasionally glancing back at the secretary who seemed to look a lot more troubled.

* * *

David had set Calleigh's food in her room while she was sleeping and gone down the stairs. He picked up his phone and dialed his accomplice's number.

_Hello?_

"It's me."

_I know._

"How's the lieutenant faring?"

_He's talking to Alexx now. Maybe gossip?_

David snorted. "If I know anything, the good lieutenant does not gossip."

_How much do you really know about him?_

"Enough for you to shut up about it."

_Whatever._

"Don't take that tone with me."

_Fine._

"Is that sass I hear?"

_No. I'm just tired. I haven't slept decently for a while. You have me watching over the lieutenant day and night since he never leaves this place._

"I figured as much. Do you think he'll solve this riddle?"

_Hard telling._

"Well, figure it out!"

_I'm doing my best._

"Well, apparently, your best isn't good enough."

_Hey! I am really trying here okay? You can't come and do this so you forced me too. I'm already an accomplice in that secretary's murder. God, I have a guilty conscious._

"No you don't. You take after me because I don't even have a guilty conscious."

David heard a click and looked at his phone. Closing it, he sighed. Something must have happened. He decided to wait for them to call back.

Several minutes later, his phone rang again.

"Well, what happened?" David asked, opening his phone.

_The lieutenant scared me. Have you ever realized that maybe hurting him isn't such a good thing? I mean, he's a good man._

"Do you remember what he did to us?"

_That's the man you sought after? All these years?_

"The very same. I don't intend to let Calleigh live either. The good lieutenant will find her, and then I'll kill them both."

_So you'll be known all over as the one to take out the best of the best in the CSI?_

"That, and revenge. That's the main part of it. Where is our lieutenant at right now?"

_Going down to visit Alexx I believe. Something about Paula's murder comparing with another. Did you shoot Paula in the temple as with Rebecca?_

David smirked. "Maybe."

_He's going to know it was you. Then he might suspect me._

"You're too perky and bubbly. Plus, you can act stupid. Like he would suspect you."

_Ever heard of accomplices? Yeah, I'm one of those._

"You did have a choice…"

_Hardly._

"Then leave. Right now. But if I'm caught, I'm naming you as an accomplice."

_You wouldn't!_

"Try me."

_Fine. I have to go. The good lieutenant is coming._

"Fine. I'll call you later and make sure you answer."

David closed his phone before he received an answer. Getting up from his chair, he climbed the stairs softly and opened the door to Calleigh's room. He grinned as he saw her sitting up, eating what he had left for her. Her right hand, of course, was rendered useless so it was curled up near her chest. Her left hand was shakily picking at her food.

"Hello, Calleigh," David said.

Calleigh jumped. She had never been so scared in her life, but David made fears she kept deep within come alive. She was never one to show emotion, or pain for that matter, but she was very much scared of David; whether she liked it or not.

"David," she said, nodding her head.

"Let me ask you something. What is the longest word in the dictionary, Calleigh? Think carefully." David said.

_He's testing me…_Calleigh thought.

"I know what it is. I told you, I grew up with riddles. Did you lose any brain cells while you were down there?"

David raised his hand up, as if to strike her across the face, but stopped, dropping his hand again.

"My patience is wearing thin, Ms. Duquesne. I don't much want to be the one to tell the lieutenant that I killed his best CSI because she was mocking me. That wouldn't go over too well with him would it?" David questioned.

Calleigh shook her head. "No."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

David exited her room again, slamming the door shut and locking it tight.

* * *

Horatio sat at his desk tiredly. Alexx's words from earlier set the gears in his mind whirring.

"_Odd, Honey? Have you seen her smile? It's about a mile long. I expect it to freeze on her face permanently."_

Horatio rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly. It had been a while since he last had sleep, but he knew he couldn't sleep until he knew the riddle. Something about what Alexx said made him think harder and harder.

_Smile…smiles…mile long…_

Horatio tilted his head to the side, remembering a riddle from his younger days. One of his friend's had decided to play a trick on him, a trick he had fallen for.

"_Hey Horatio! What's the longest word in the dictionary?"_

Horatio grinned.

"Smiles. There is a mile between the two S's." Horatio whispered.

As much as Horatio hated admitting it, David was a cunning bastard. Horatio didn't like him at all, but he had his moments. Such as this one. All this time, Horatio had been looking for some giant word in the medical dictionary, when it was right in his memory all along.

Leaning back in his chair, he relished his victory by taking a well deserved nap.

* * *

David paced in his office, glancing at his phone every now and then. Finally, it rang.

"Hello?" David asked quickly.

_I believe the good lieutenant has solved it._

"What makes you say that?"

_He's sleeping._

"And?"

_I think he made a promise to himself or something. He hasn't slept at all while thinking on that riddle. Now, he's out cold._

David grinned. "Sleeping on the job, huh? He's a bad lieutenant isn't he?"

_I suppose. Your riddles must be harder to stump the lieutenant, David._

"I realize that!" David hissed. "And they will be. They will be."

_Whatever. At least the lieutenant is not snoring. Don't you have more pictures to send to him?_  
_  
_"Yes. Yes I do."

_And you're not sending them why?_

"In good time my dear. In good time."

_You piss me off you know that?_

"It's my job to."

_Isn't that the other way around?_

"It changes, time and time again."

_Right, well, seeing as the lieutenant has gotten the riddle, I'm coming by the house for some sleep._

"No your not."

_Then I'll book a hotel room or something._

David sighed angrily.

"Fine. Come here. But say nothing that lets Calleigh know you're here. She's been making me angry lately."

_I said it once, I'll say it again. Get some help and go to anger management classes._

"Shut up. You annoy me."

_I know I do. And you talk too much. Okay?_

"Haha. That was so funny, Mickey."

_I hate that nickname! Shut up!_

David grinned. "Keep me posted."

David snapped his phone closed and sat down in his chair. He grabbed a photo frame from his desk, and pulled it close to him.

In the photo was a younger him, with a beautiful brunette haired women, and a young girl in between them. Sighing in defeat, he placed the photo frame down again.

_Forgive me…_

* * *

The next day, Horatio couldn't sit still. Either he was pacing his office, getting coffee, or keeping tabs on the new secretary. She didn't look right to him. At all. His phone beeped softly and he picked it up, before opening it.

"Hello?"

_Greetings, lieutenant. How is it going?_

"Fine, David. Absolutely peachy." Horatio muttered, sarcastically.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of his chair this morning. May I have the answer, lieutenant?_

"Shove it up your-"

_Lieutenant, you try my already thin patience._

"Fine. It's smiles because there is a mile between the two S's."

Horatio could hear David clapping softly.

_Wonderful lieutenant. Wonderful. I was thinking about tweaking my rules a bit, you know?_

Horatio frowned. "Isn't that cheating?"

_Not for me!_

Horatio snorted. David was too perky. Perky…Casting a glance over at the secretary, she seemed tired and down cast. Shrugging and pushing a sudden thought to the back of his mind, he struggled to listen to David again.

_Anyway, I've said that I would kill Calleigh if you got one wrong correct?_

"Yes."

_I think I'll hurt her…a lot. What do you think about that instead? If you do find her, well, she'll be black and blue. Such fun colors! Don't you agree, lieutenant?_

"How is she, David?"

_I never thought I would say this about Calleigh 'Bullet Girl' Duquesne, but she's scared of me. Terrified even. I'm wearing her down lieutenant, and by the time, if and when, she gets away from me, she'll be scarred for life. And I will be the one reaping all the glory for doing that._

"No, you'll be the one rotting in jail. I know you killed Paula, David. Why did you do it?"

Horatio could almost hear David shrugging.

_She got in my way. Annoying woman…_

Horatio sighed. At this rate, no one in his crime lab would be safe.

_Anyway, lieutenant, are you ready for your next riddle?_

"Give me a challenge, David," Horatio said, messing with David.

_It's a challenge alright. With pointed fangs it sits in wait, with piercing force its doles out fate. Over bloodless victims proclaiming its might, eternally joining in a single bite. What am I?_

Horatio immediately thought of a vampire, but humans have blood. They are not bloodless.

_Got you thinking lieutenant? Good. That was the goal. Enjoy your latest!_

Horatio closed his phone and began writing down the riddle. His mind just wouldn't work, and this was most definitely the worst riddle yet.

* * *

A/N 2- What about that riddle? Aha. It IS a hard one! My apologies to those I didn't get sneak peeks too. I couldn't find a good place to give it to you. *grins* Reviews, to me, are like getting a call from Horatio. Aha. I kid. But they are love. I thank all of you, and hope this chapter pleases!


	10. The Fifth Riddle

A/N 1- Aha. Welcome back all! I do really feel loved…mwah. Aha. Well, some thanks are in order and then we can get back to what I like to call, 'Horatio's time to mess with David's head.' I'm all pumped up for this chapter, having read a fan fiction of Harry Potter the last few days, just finishing it a few minutes ago. My god, I loved it. So long…made me cry…blah blah blah. You don't wanna hear 'bout that. You want the story!

All the virtual candy in the world to:

_Lilmickey2008_

_Emily-brat_

_LA Calleigh_

_Abluz1191_

_Chi-chi-chillin(anon.)_

_ED'sLil'CSIGirl(mwahaha. You changed it! Mah bestie right here!)_

_Kerribear(anon.)_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012_

_MrsAliceCullen788_

_Elislin_

_Celkin_

_Mini Librarian_

**Also, this next riddle and chapter is dedicated to xHereInYourArms for giving me some great riddles. Yooh are the best~!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- The Fifth Riddle

Twiddling his sunglasses around his fingers, his all seeing eyes scanned over the body. When they had gotten to the crime scene, he had visibly stiffened when blonde hair was peeking out from the underbrush. However, when Alexx had pulled the dead girl out, carefully, it turned out her eyes were an ocean blue, and she looked nothing at all like Calleigh.

He had blown out a breath, masking his sigh of relief. David hadn't turned his back on their deal, and that, he was thankful for.

"Well, Honey, there is an ID. Her name is Cynthia Turner. Just turned twenty-one. Looks like she was partying a little too hard. Such a poor baby." Alexx murmured.

"Keep me posted, Alexx. I'm heading back to the lab." Horatio said, putting his sunglasses on.

"Will do."

Heading back to the lab in the Hummer, he stopped at a red light and opened his phone. He scrolled through the numbers he had received, deleting them all. Accidentally hitting the green button, he noted that it said he had _called _David's number. For a good ten minutes too!

Staring at his phone curiously, he noticed the light turn green and he pressed forward, placing his phone down again. He sped up the pace a bit, wanting to get to the lab to talk Cooper about surveillance tapes of his office.

* * *

Answering her phone, Michelle kept popping her gum.

"Hello?"

_You! Did you erase the call to the lieutenant? Did you?!_

"Stop yelling at me, jeez. And, um…I think I forgot…"

_YOU THINK!? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO COVER UP YOUR TRACKS!_

"Sorry…?"

_He's probably already checked. Go to the surveillance room. NOW. Get the tape. Tell them a lie if you have too!_

"Got it."

Michelle stood up, closing her phone. Her heels clicked across the floor as she popped her gum all the way to the surveillance room.

"Hey, um, guy?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"Call me Cooper." Came the reply.

"Sorry, I'm a little new. I think…what's his name…Eric was looking for you? Down by the Hummers?" Michelle lied softly.

"Really? Did he say why?" Cooper turned full around and looked at her.

She bit her lip, intent on playing the innocent role.

"I don't really know. As I said, I'm a little new…" She trailed off, hoping it made her look something other than really guilty.

To her surprise, Cooper smiled warmly at her.

"New. Ah. The joys of it, eh? I'll go see what he wants. No worries." Cooper strolled past her out of the surveillance room, and she waited until he was around the corner to put her plan into action.

She began checking random labels on tapes until she found the correct day in Horatio's office. Pulling it out, she put everything back how she found it, before quickly and quietly leaving the room. Swearing silently, she ran back inside and grabbed the tape in the machine, no doubt as it had recorded her every movement. She also pulled one from the hallway, which also recorded her leaving and entering. She swiftly walked back to the desk, and found safety behind it, stashing the tapes in her large purse.

Dialing a number, she put the phone up to her ear, waiting for David to pick up.

_Hello?_

"I got it, worry wart."

_Don't take that tone with me._

"What tone?"

_You got it. That's all I needed from you. Goodbye._

"Wait!"

_What?!_

"…never mind."

_Insolent girl._

David hung up and she closed her phone slowly. Sometimes, she really wondered what would have happened if things had ended differently. For him and for her.

* * *

"Cooper."

"Hello, Horatio," Cooper said grinning.

"Do you happen to have that surveillance tape I called about?" Horatio asked.

"Right here, lieutenant," Cooper said pulling out a drawer and reaching for it, but coming up empty.

Horatio raised an eyebrow as he watched him fumble around looking at other tapes.

"Huh. Maybe I took it out?"

"Check the machine. Maybe that tape will have something on it."

Cooper found the tape gone as well.

"Well, damn! They disappeared!" Cooper said.

Horatio's mouth set in a frown.

"Disappeared indeed," he muttered.

He headed back to his office, his eyes glazing over to the secretary. Feeling the lieutenant's gaze on her, Michelle looked up from her magazine. She smiled at him and waved, returning back to her magazine. Horatio just stared at her, before entering his office and sitting down.

"Hey, H," Ryan said, bringing in a stack of papers.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Can I use your stapler? Mine's jammed." Ryan murmured.

Horatio waved his hand toward it, and Ryan picked it up.

"Ouch," he muttered accidentally clipping himself when he put the papers together.

"Careful, Ryan."

"Just had to join the papers together. These papers belong to the report I owe you. Stupid stapling sharp points. Hurts every time." Ryan muttered, placing the papers on Horatio's desk.

He tilted his head, thinking about the riddle.

_Pointed fangs, waiting, bloodless victims, eternally joining…_

"A stapler," Horatio whispered.

"Yeah, the stapler…are you sure you're feeling okay, H? I mean, I know you haven't really had any rest since…well, Calleigh was taken…and that was over nine days ago! Maybe we should just face it. She's not going to be coming back." Ryan said.

"She's tough. She'll send us some signal or sign. I know she will." Horatio whispered, desperately wishing that he could tell his CSI's the truth.

"I saw how she used to look at you. I mean, when you weren't watching of course. Such…careful reserve, her eyes. Not much emotion leaked through, but when it did, hell, it was always directed at you. You never really did notice did you?" Ryan asked.

Horatio shook his head no, at a loss of words.

"Well, that's just how I saw it at least. I'm sure Eric and Alexx noticed it too. Possibly, but I've taken enough of your time. There's my report, and I'll be off." Ryan stuck his hands in his pockets, and strolled away.

Horatio struggled to keep his mind on the task at hand. The papers in front of him were from Paula's murder and it desperately needed a once over by the good lieutenant. But his mind was wandering, far away, where he could see himself and Calleigh, actually happy. Swiveling his chair around so the back was facing the door, he allowed himself to actually relax for the first time in more than a week. Closing his eyes, he smiled, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Once Michelle was certain the lieutenant was asleep, she picked up her purse and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button and the elevator opened for her. She immediately entered, pressing the button for where she wanted to exit. Opening her phone as soon as the doors closed, she dialed David's number.

_Hello?_

"I have the tapes. I'm coming."

_Tapes? As in, more than one?_

Michelle grinned. "Now don't tell me you thought I wouldn't remember to get the hallway and the surveillance room itself?"

_Good girl. Very good. So they can't tie it to you._

"I was hoping you'd let me have a crack at Ms. Duquesne for my excellent thinking."

_Well, the lieutenant never included you in the game…I suppose two good attacks would be allowed. Where at?_

"I'll be giving her a nice kick in the face and a broken foot. Are they allowed?"

_I think they'll be good. I'll go get the pain medication to have her take, and some other cast material. Plus, some ice. Lots of ice._

"You think of everything."

_Of course I do. It's my job._

"I'll be there in ten."

Michelle hung up her phone and grinned. Since the identity of the lieutenant was revealed to her, she wanted to hurt him as much as possible, by hurting the one thing he valued more than his own life-Calleigh.

* * *

David hung up his phone and grinned. He donned a jacket, sunglasses, and a baseball cap, exiting the house he was currently renting. He began to jog down to the store, glad he had picked a house close to it. Once inside, he grabbed two bags of ice, pain medication, and a bag of flour.

David convinced himself that he was going to have to set Calleigh's foot straight before fixing her a cast. Slightly wincing, he paid for the items and grabbed his bags, walking home. He noticed Michelle's car in the driveway, a purple Buick LeSaber. Shaking his head, he grumbled to himself.

"Why oh why does she have that car? Of all the car colors in the world; purple!"

David entered the house and noticed Michelle on the couch.

"I heard you making fun of my car," Michelle said softly.

"Purple," David snorted, going into the kitchen to lay the stuff down on the table.

"Which room is she in?" Michelle asked.

David grabbed a key and led Michelle up to a doorway, unlocking the door. They saw Calleigh on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"I'll go make the Paper Mache…," David muttered, going back down the stairs.

He heard Calleigh ask Michelle a few questions before a large thud was heard.

_The kick…_David thought.

He combined flour and water into a large bowl and began mixing, pulling apart strips of newspapers after that. Even his abnormally loud humming could not drown out the crack of the bone, and a scream from Calleigh. Even David grimaced at this one.

Hanging the strips of newspaper over his arm, he carried the bowl and a sock up to her room. Michelle stood over the now curled up in pain Calleigh, and David looked at her.

"The pain medication is on the table. Get it." David ordered.

Satisfied with Calleigh's pain, she nodded, going back down the stairs.

"Uncurl Calleigh. Sit straight and let me see your foot." David said.

Calleigh, slowly and no doubt painfully, unfurled herself and sat up, wiping her glistening face. She moaned when she had to move her leg. David scrunched up his face looking at her foot, and he stirred the paste in the bowl again.

"I'm going to have to put this sock over your foot," David said.

"Just do it," Calleigh rasped out.

David tried to widen the sock a bit and began fitting it over her foot. She gasped in pain, and David put it all on quickly, lifting her leg gently to pick up her foot. He soaked the newspapers strips in the mixture and began framing them around the sock.

"My accomplice…is a bit high tempered right now. It is, of course, my doing to have this done to you, but it was the only way thought possible to hurt the lieutenant. How's the kick to your face doing?"

"A split lip is what I feel right now," Calleigh murmured. "At least she didn't hit my nose. However, my cheek is throbbing right now."

Michelle brought in the pain medication and the water and soon as David finished crafting her cast.

"Let that dry, Calleigh. Stay in that position. Take the pain medication she has for you. I'll be right back." David said looking at his watch. "Almost time to call the good lieutenant."

David went back down the stairs, and Michelle glared at Calleigh.

"Here."

Michelle set the cup down by Calleigh and gave her the pain medication.

"You were fun to hit you know. The scream was a nice touch by the way. Your bone is quite sturdy, but my heels are much stronger." Michelle remarked.

Calleigh just glared up at her and took the medication.

"Don't look at me like that. I also brought you this." Michelle said, holding out a bag. "It's ice for your cheek. I suppose it smarts right now."

"Yes. You have quite a roundhouse kick." Calleigh said, taking the bag of ice.

Michelle grinned a bit. "My mother taught me."

"I bet she's not proud right now."

Michelle frowned, deeply.

"My mother's dead. Been now, for quite some time."

"My apologies."

"You're not sorry. At all. Just sit there for about twenty minutes. That should harden, but it will need to be stronger. David will be up later with another mixture." Michelle said, heading for the door.

"I have just one more question."

"What?" Michelle asked irritated.

"How do you and David know each other? He's about Horatio's age and you're, well, half of that at least."

Michelle smiled wryly.

"We've known each other for a long time. It's…a bit complicated." Michelle closed the door and locked it, heading back down the stairs.

_A bit complicated indeed…_

* * *

Horatio sat in his chair, fingers drumming against the desk. He noticed the secretary had just gotten back at least twenty minutes ago, and he'd been watching her ever since then, nothing better to do. He expected David to call at least a few minutes ago, but still, his phone didn't ring.

Sighing, he got up from his chair, intent on getting coffee. When he was to the door, his phone began to ring. Picking it up, he sat down again, before opening it.

"Hello?"

_Lieutenant, you know you can answer the phone by saying my name._

"And you mine, David."

_No thank you, lieutenant. I don't want to say _your _name. It's a curse to me. The answer please?_

"Kind as always, David. A stapler. That's your answer."

_Wonderful! Did this one give you a kick in the ass?_

"Truthfully, they all do, David. They all do."

_My goal has been realized._

"Praise the lord," Horatio murmured.

_Are you ready for your fifth, lieutenant?_

"Always, David. Get that through your head."

"_My first is a number, my second another, and each, I assure you, will rhyme with the other. My first you will find is one-fifth of my second, and truly my whole a long period reckoned. Yet my first and my second, nay, think not I cozen, when added together will make but two dozen."_

"Well, that's…different."

_Enjoy this one lieutenant! It's a real doozy! Ta-ta! _

Horatio looked at his phone, before closing it. Scribbling furiously, he got down all the riddle before forgetting it. Realizing that he had not talked to Calleigh in a while, he sighed, looking at his phone. Dialing David's number, he sighed, regretting it already.

_Hello?_

"It's…me."

_Lieutenant? Forget the riddle already? Or have you solved it?_

"Neither. I really wanted to talk to Calleigh, if that would be allowed."

He heard David draw in a sharp breath.

_Well, she's sleeping right now…you know what pain medication does._

"What?" Horatio growled.

_A friend of mine…well, they got a bit carried away…that Ms. Duquesne has quite a fiery temper…I'm afraid she's been hit badly._

"How badly, David?"

_A bruised cheek and split lip…not to mention the broken foot._

Horatio focused on breathing in and out. In and out. In and-

"Damn you, David! Damn you and your friend to hell! I'll find you…I'll find you and-and-kill you myself! You can bet on that! You hear me? I'll kill you!"

_I hear you lieutenant. May the best man win._

David disconnected the phone call and left Horatio at his desk, fuming angrily.

* * *

A/N 2- I'm a little evil person! Mwahaha~.

Anyway, I suppose the inevitable just became the evitable. *sighs* I have to thank my mother. *shudders* Oh well, I got back at her with the name.

Michelle, David's accomplice, comes from my mother's name. Mwahaha. She deserved it. I thank her for any useless bit of trivia or any blah blah idea she gave me…compliment compliment…hugs all around. Done. She told me about talking about her, didn't say it had to be good. ;]

I kid. But she reads the worthless crap I call fanfics, and she claims to like them.

Hah. At least she doesn't get me for the swearing…NO IDEAS! It makes my story good! Reviews are love! I luff you all and once again, this chapter and riddle goes to:

**xHereInYourArms**

Buh bye~! REVIEW! I kid. I kid. :]


	11. The Sixth Riddle

A/N 1- Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late, well, somewhat. *grins* Anyway, another dedication is in order. But first, my reviewers!

All the love in the world to:

_LA Calleigh_

_Emily-brat_

_Lilmickey2008_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012_

_Mini Librarian_

_Abluz1191_

_SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver_

_Heather C. C._

_Elislin_

_Caligurl93_

_Kerribear(anon.)_

The dedication of this chapter and riddle go to:

**LA Calleigh**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, well, I wouldn't really know what to do with it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11- The Sixth Riddle

David looked at his phone and pursed his lips. He noted that lieutenant Caine sounded entirely mad. Not your ordinary mad, but entirely _pissed_. Grinning to himself, he tossed his phone on his desk and stood up. He hoped that this new riddle had the lieutenant stumped. He would enjoy putting a few more bruises on Calleigh before he gave the lieutenant the next riddle.

"Calleigh?" David asked, opening her door.

Calleigh pulled David into the room and her fist connected with his cheek. Hobbling with her newly broken foot, she managed to make it down the stairs. She could hear David cussing up a storm, and heading down the stairs right after her. Calleigh took an immediate turn into David's office, and her eyes lit up when she saw David's phone. Hopping on her one good foot, she sat down in his chair and dialed Horatio's number.

_David..._

Horatio's voice came out as a growl.

"H-Horatio," Calleigh panted, the pain of her foot overwhelming her.

_Calleigh, sweetheart? How did you get his phone?_

"Gave him a left hook. The answer...the answer is four-score. That's what it is. God, it hurts."

_To the riddle? Four-score? What hurts?_

"Yes. The answer. My foot. Broken...he's coming. I just wanted to hear your voice." Calleigh smiled to herself.

_Calleigh? All of us here at the lab miss you and I will find you. It's a promise. Trust me, sweetheart._

"Always do. And Horatio I just wanted to-"

David jerked the phone out of Calleigh's hand. They both heard Horatio saying Calleigh's name over and over again before he closed it.

"You have a hard fist. How's that foot?" David asked, kicking her homemade cast.

Calleigh hissed in pain.

"Wanted to what, Calleigh? Tell him you love him? Was that it?" David asked, taunting her.

She turned her head, refusing to look at him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to stare at him.

"Well?" He asked, impatiently.

"Go to hell," Calleigh answered sweetly.

David grabbed something out of his pocket.

"I really didn't want to use this on you again, but I guess I have no choice," David murmured.

"What's in the rag, David?" Calleigh asked, the color draining from her face.

"What do you think, Detective Duquesne?" David asked, grinning.

"Chloroform."

The word was nothing more than a whisper from Calleigh, but David grinned.

"Impressive. Enjoy your nap." David held Calleigh and placed the rag over her mouth and nose.

At first, Calleigh refused to breathe, and she struggled. But as the seconds passed, she gave up the fight, her attempts growing weaker and weaker. David picked up the sleeping Calleigh and took her back up to her room. Tromping down the stairs, Calleigh sleeping her room, David rubbed his sore cheek.

"I need more handcuffs."

* * *

Horatio sat at his desk, just staring at his phone. What had Calleigh wanted to tell him? Where she was being held? Who the accomplice was?

Sighing, Horatio looked up and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the secretary. He had noticed that she looked so familiar, yet so unknown. Horatio shook his head and set his phone back down. Calleigh had given him the answer, so he would just wait until David called the next time.

He grinned to himself when Calleigh told him she gave David a left hook. He always knew her to be a fighter.

"H," Ryan said looking at him.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"The new ballistics expert just arrived. Her name is Candice Stone." Ryan said.

"Did you tell her the job is temporary?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. For now."

"For now, Ryan?"

"Well, we all miss her Horatio. You more than all of us, but...there is the chance she'll turn up on Alexx's autopsy table within the next week. The trail has run cold, Horatio. There are no other leads. Nothing. Whoever did this...is very good at doing what he does." Ryan explained.

Horatio rose from his chair and followed Ryan out to the secretary's desk. He saw a brunette with blue eyes easily conversing with Michelle. When Horatio approached the girl, she stopped talking to Michelle and turned towards him.

"You must be lieutenant Caine. My name is Candice Stone. It's nice to meet you." The girl said sticking out her hand.

Horatio shook her hand. "Good to have you aboard. I'll have Ryan here take you to meet everyone else."

"This way, ma'am. We're going to visit Natalia first." Ryan said.

"Your girlfriend?" Candice teased.

"You catch on quite quick. You'll do just fine here."

Horatio turned to Michelle.

"Messages?" He sighed.

"A package actually," Michelle said, handing it off to him.

Horatio grunted a thank you, taking the package to his office. Sitting in his chair, he opened the package to find a note.

_Senor pelirrojo,_

_Haha. Guess who, lieutenant. I bet you already figured it out. My accomplice was a bit out of line before, but hey, Calleigh is still the fighter! I have a bruised cheek to mark it. I took these pictures of Calleigh when she was asleep; courtesy of Chloroform. She is smiling in them, so she must be with you in her dreams. Happy riddling!_

_David_

Horatio folded up the note and pulled the pictures out of the box. Calleigh was, indeed, smiling. Horatio could see her broken right hand, her deeply bruised eye and cheek, her split lip, and broken foot. Sighing, he ran his finger over Calleigh.

He could see that she was in a shirt and pants. Men's, no doubt, but at least they were different than the ones from the other pictures. David managed to get Calleigh and the bed she was sleeping on, and that was it. No room or floor, nothing for him to go on.

He put the pictures back in the box and closed it, standing up. He needed to put this in his locker as well so no one would find it. Exiting his office, he noticed that the secretary was gone, but her phone was on the desk.

Looking around, he walked over and behind her desk. However, a picture caught his attention. A brunette women with a man, and a little blonde hair girl. But that wasn't what caught his immediate attention. Before he could think on it anymore, Michelle cleared her throat.

Horatio turned toward her, trying not to look like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Your parents?" He asked, motioning to the picture frame.

She nodded. "Happier times. I wish things had turned out different."

"How so?"

"You know, you're my boss, but I don't have to tell you everything."

"Understandable. Family is a...tough issue with me as well." Horatio said, stepping out from behind her desk, and heading down to the lockers.

* * *

David placed an ice pack on his cheek. He had to admit he didn't expect that from Calleigh. She was just full of many surprises. However, he would have to do something for punishment when she woke up. David's phone rang and he picked it up, opening it.

"Hello?"

_Hey. It's me._

"What do you want Michelle?"

_The lieutenant was grinning earlier. Care to share what happened?_

"Calleigh has a mean left hook. She managed to get down the stairs, grab my phone, and get the lieutenant on the line. He was probably grinning because he heard of my injury. Also, do you think you could swipe some handcuffs from one of the lockers?"

_I'll take 'em from Caine's locker. Maybe Calleigh would like to have them after this is all over. Do you need me to break her other foot?_

"We need her a little mobile. After all, this is the Horatio's fifth riddle. I'll phone him in two days and give him the sixth."

_They got a new ballistics expert. About my age. She's nice I suppose. We chatted for a bit._

"A new ballistics expert you say? Looks like they are all finally getting over her kidnapping and soon to be murder."

_I heard Ryan tell the lieutenant that Calleigh could end up on Alexx's autopsy table within the next week._

"Yes, I suppose Mr. Wolfe is a little right. However, it'll be Calleigh and Horatio on those tables. Joined in death."

_And the revenge will be complete._

"I can almost taste the success."

_Well, the lieutenant is back from the locker room. He received the package by the way. I think he liked it._

"Good. I'm glad it pleases him."

David chuckled softly.

_I'm gonna head to his locker and get the handcuffs._

"Text me when you get back."

_Will do._

David hung up the phone and stood up. He headed up the stairs and carefully opened Calleigh's door. She was sitting up on the bed, fiddling absentmindedly with a strand of her hair.

"What did you tell the lieutenant?" David asked.

Calleigh looked up at him, blankly.

"I told him I just wanted to hear his voice and that I always trust him. Whatever else I was going to say was interrupted by you." Calleigh answered.

David strolled over and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"What. Else." He enunciated.

"Nothing else! I'm telling you the truth." Calleigh said.

"You lie," David hissed.

"I-I didn't tell him anything else..."

David yanked Calleigh off the bed by her hair.

"What else did you tell him!?" David asked, screaming now.

"The answer to the riddle!"

David dropped her hair, causing her head to hit the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

"You're tampering with the game rules, Calleigh," David said, kicking her in the back powerfully.

"I had to do it...I had to," she wheezed out.

"Because you love him?"

"Yes because I love him."

* * *

"Here, Honey. Lord knows you need this more than any of us." Alexx said handing Horatio his coffee.

"Thank you, Alexx. I was just going to make some." Horatio said, sitting back down at his chair.

Alexx had intercepted him when he was about to leave his office, two coffee's in hand.

"Honey, all you need is some sleep. However, coffee will do right now." Alexx said, grinning at him.

Horatio's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Horatio."

_Greetings lieutenant._

Horatio looked up at Alexx, and she nodded, leaving his office.

"Hello, David. To what do I own this call?"

_With some..._persuasion, _Calleigh told me that she told you the answer to the riddle. So give it, lieutenant._

"Persuasion?" Horatio asked, narrowing his eyes.

_It was nothing, I assure you lieutenant. The answer please?_

"Four-score, David. There's your damn answer."

_Wonderful! Are you ready for the sixth?_

"Always David. Now, shut up and give it to me."

_I liked you better when Calleigh was there with you. You're hardly any fun anymore. I tell you what lieutenant, if you get this one right within a day and call me with the answer, I'll arrange a little meeting with you and Calleigh._

"Are you stringing me along, David?"

_Yes, but you can wish can't you? Here's the riddle lieutenant. The one who makes it, sells it. The one who buys it, doesn't use it. The one who's using it, doesn't know he's using it. What is it?_

"I'll be expecting that call in two days and you be expecting an answer."

_Oh, and lieutenant?_

"Yes?"

_Calleigh told me the most interesting thing. She told me just a few minutes ago that she loved you._

* * *

A/N 2- Poor Calleigh. I wouldn't want to be stuck with David. As always, reviews make a happy author, and this chapter and riddle are dedicated to: **LA Calleigh**. I always love your feedback and reviews! Thanks to everyone for reading and review!


	12. The Seventh Riddle

A/N 1- :D Uber happy for some odd reason O.O

My reviewahs:

_lilmickey2008_

_emily-brat_

_Kerribear(anon.)_

_LA Calleigh_

_SharpObjects82_

_celkin_

_chi-chi-chillin(anon.)_

_Mini Librarian_

_SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver_

_Heather C. C._

_lildreamer7_

_Calleighidr_

**This chapter, although she doesn't read this, is dedicated to swiss-vampire. I enjoy our prattles about sugar, pancakes, and Charlie the Unicorn. =D**

Disclaimer: Please excuse me while I laugh-hahaha-okay, onward!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12- The Seventh Riddle

Horatio really couldn't believe his ears.

"Excuse me?"

_You heard me lieutenant! You've taken too much of my time. Bye bye!_

"Wait! Damn it." Horatio closed his phone and placed it on his desk.

Grabbing a piece of paper, he began to write down the riddle. He hoped he hadn't forgotten anything since David sprung that unexpected remark on him.

"Busy, Horatio?" Someone asked.

Horatio looked up and saw Natalia.

"No. Come on in." Horatio murmured, placing the paper under a folder.

"You remember that blonde we found? Cynthia Turner?" Natalia asked, taking a place in one of the chairs.

"The twenty-one year old correct?"

"The very same. Eric and Ryan are interrogating her boyfriend as we speak. He confessed to killing her, so they are getting the story."

"Have you notified her parents?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. The mother was too sad to say anything more, but the father told us that Cynthia's boyfriend was into the drugs and the drinking."

"Anything else?" Horatio asked, standing up.

Natalia stood up as well.

"Yes. The father also said that he wants all of us at the funeral. For finding out who killed his little girl. He's going to order a coffin special and have it sent. Cynthia's favorite color was blue, and she won't even know she's surrounded by her favorite color." Natalia explained.

"Did he set the date for the funeral?" Horatio asked, his mind turning back to the riddle.

_One who makes...sells...one who buys...doesn't use...one who uses...doesn't know..._

"Not yet," Natalia said, interrupting his thought process. "They'll call us though. I gave him my number."

"Alright. When Eric and Ryan get done, send one of them in to see me."

"You got it."

Natalia exited his office and Horatio sat down again, weary. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, his thoughts turning to Calleigh.

"Uh...is this a bad time?" Eric asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Horatio opened his eyes and looked at Eric, waving him in. Eric stepped up to Horatio's desk and laid a folder down on it.

"Well, they had both been drinking. Cynthia and Tom, her boyfriend. In their drunken state, he claimed he had slept with her best friend. She knew this, so she wasn't offended, but what he didn't know was that she had slept with all his friends...while dating him. Of course, his anger got the best of him. The stragulation marks around her neck were from his belt and that was what had damaged her nails because she had scratched at it." Eric explained.

Horatio nodded, looking through the folder thoroughly. "And the marks on her wrists?"

"Scars."

"She cut herself?"

"She had a twin sister, Abigail. Her sister committed suicide when they were both sixteen. She found relief in the cutting for about three years until everyone found out. After that, she stopped, but she never got rid of the scars."

"Do you know why her sister committed suicide?" Horatio asked, closing the folder.

"Tom doesn't know and we didn't want to bring it up with her parents."

"Thank you, Eric."

Eric nodded and left Horatio's office.

* * *

Sitting up wearily, Calleigh yawned and stretched, immediately wishing she hadn't. A sharp spasm of pain ran up her back and she stiffened, groaning, as she remembered David's kick. There was no doubt a bruise there now as well.

She settled for laying down again, keeping her eyes open. Calleigh began chastising herself. She was a CSI was she not? She could have been doing something. Getting off the bed, despite the screams of protest from her back, she began walking on both feet. Well, hobbling more like. The Paper Mache cast David made was strong, and it protected her broken foot well.

She knew she could walk on it. She knew, that if the time arose, she could make her escape on it. But with that left hook she gave him, which he undoubtedly deserved, will make him more wary of her movements. In fact, he had refused to come up and see her for a whole day, and she was ravenous.

Walking to the boarded up windows, she trying prying off some of the wood with her good hand. Despite her excess pulling, it wouldn't budge. Sighing in defeat, she walked around and just stared at the ceiling. Footsteps resounded up the stairs, and she knew immediately that it was David, and not Michelle. She sat back down on the bed and glared steadily at the door until it opened.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Duquesne?" David asked, holding a tray out to her.

She hobbled over to him and grabbed it.

"Better, Mr. Rolink. Thank you." Calleigh answered curtly.

"Now, you know you can call me David."

"And I would appreciate Calleigh."

David smirked. "How about Mrs. Caine?"

Calleigh gaped at him.

"What?" She finally managed to ask.

"The lieutenant knows."

"You told him?"

David laughed. "Of course! Did you think I was going to keep something that juicy from him? No way!"

Calleigh glared at him and made her way back to the bed.

"You are something else, David. I swear."

"A lady never swears. It's…well…unladylike!"

Calleigh snorted.

David reached over and patted her on the head. Calleigh shook his hand off her head and moved across the bed, more away from him.

"I'll be up later, Calleigh. Enjoy your food." David said, closing the door behind him.

Calleigh wanted to dig in and eat all that he had given her, but she knew better. If she left this food, soon, bugs would find it. If she refused to eat, David would have to take her to the hospital and make her eat. There, she would be able to get help. But David wouldn't do that. He would let her starve, he would let the bugs crawl around her room.

Shivering, she began eating.

_I trust you, Handsome…_

* * *

Horatio dropped his pen and rubbed his cramped hand. He had finished all the paperwork he had to do, gave the current cases a once over, and managed to solve the riddle. All in one day. Standing up, he made his way over to the secretary's desk.

"Any messages?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Nope. Not right now, lieutenant." Michelle said, bored.

"Okay. Thank you."

Horatio made his way down to see Alexx.

"Hey, Honey," Alexx said putting on her gloves, watching him warily.

"Hello, Alexx. Who's the lucky person today?"

"His name is Adam Walker," Alexx said pulling off part of the sheet.

"Hm. Barbecue anybody?" Horatio asked.

"Not my kind. I'll pass." Alexx said grinning. "The weird thing here is that he was doused in lighter fluid. Completely covered before he was lit on fire. The question here is, who covered him and lit him up?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

"Well, Ryan and Eric are already on it. Normally, Calleigh and Eric would be on it, but…" Alexx trailed off.

"I know, Alexx. I know."

"I just can't believe she's gone. I won't be able to do it, Horatio. If she ends up on my autopsy table, I just won't be able to do it."

"She won't end up on your autopsy table, Alexx. I swear she won't." Horatio said, giving her a small smile.

"You're thinking of her already aren't you?" Alexx asked.

Horatio nodded. "Everyday."

"We'll get her back, Horatio. I know we will. Whoever has her, unless he wants something, wouldn't keep her alive this long."

Horatio's thoughts immediately turned to David, and he frowned. David wanted something alright. Horatio's happiness. The problem was, he didn't know what he did to deserve this. In fact, he had never really seen David much at all.

"Where is Frank, Alexx?"

"With Natalia in the lab."

Horatio thanked her and soon found Frank and Natalia exactly where Alexx said they would be.

"Frank, the one who escaped from jail. David Rolink. Do you have a picture?" Horatio asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. It's…uh…I think the secretary has it, Horatio." Frank said.

"Thank you, Frank," Horatio said walking out of the lab and heading down to the secretary's desk.

"Michelle? Do you have that report? On the person who escaped from jail?" Horatio asked.

"Here," she popped her gum at him and tossed it to him, uncaring.

Horatio nodded his head at her and took the folder back to his office. Opening it, he immediately noted David's deep blonde hair, and empty brown eyes. Wracking his brain, he questioned where the hell he had seen that image before.

"Horatio," Natalia said, coming into his office.

"Yes, Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked, closing the folder on David.

"The father called us. They rush delivered a coffin, so the funeral is tomorrow." Natalia said.

Horatio's mind finally confirmed what he already knew. The answer to David's riddle was a coffin.

"Understandable, Natalia, but who is going? Not all of us can go." Horatio said.

"The father requested you, me, and Alexx. The others can stay here and work on any cases. I don't know about you, but I think we should go."

Horatio looked at her, before he finally nodded.

"You're right. We should go."

"You have a heart of gold, Horatio."

Horatio chuckled. "Never heard that before."

Natalia grinned and left his office.

* * *

David tromped up the stairs gleefully, a colorfully wrapped box in his arms.

"Calleigh?" He asked, opening the door.

"Yes?"

"I'll knock on your door tomorrow morning. We have to be out of here by nine." David said, tossing the box to her.

"Why?" Calleigh questioned, confused.

David grinned. "We have a funeral to attend."

* * *

The next day, Horatio met Alexx and Natalia at the church.

"You look wonderful, Horatio," Alexx said, fixing his tie for him.

Horatio had managed to find the suit he wore for other funerals and miraculously, it still fit.

"Thank you, Alexx," Horatio said nodding his head.

He came for Cynthia's family, but he would rather be looking over bodies with his favorite sunglasses on.

"You must be Lieutenant Caine. My name is Joe Turner. It was sure nice of you to come and see Cynthia for the last time." A man said coming up to Horatio and the others.

Horatio noted that he was middle aged, but that was to be expected since his daughter was twenty-one. Horatio shook Joe's hand and nodded.

"It's nothing at all," Horatio said.

"We really appreciate what you did for her. I knew that boy was nothing but trouble, but Cynthia just wouldn't listen to me…" Joe stopped talking, a sob was working it's way into his voice. "It ended up being the death of her. First Abigail, and now Cynthia. They were the only children we had."

"We are terribly sorry this had to happen to you, Mr. Turner," Natalia whispered.

"Please, call me Joe. Follow me. We're all heading into the church now." Joe ushered the three in, him following after.

* * *

"A funeral?" Calleigh asked as David parked the car.

From their vantage point, Calleigh could see Horatio, Alexx, and Natalia. A tear made it's way down her cheek as she realized just how close she was to freedom, but also so far away.

The dress David gave her was black, of course, with long sleeves. It flowed all the way down to her feet, concealing the cast David had given her for her foot. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and she had a black hat on to cover her blonde hair.

David watched as she placed her hand against the glass.

"Don't even think about it," he said, as if reading her mind. "If you try to get their help, I shoot Horatio, those other two, and finally you."

Calleigh merely nodded to show she understood, looking at David. He didn't want to take any chances so he bought a wig to conceal his blonde hair. Calleigh just couldn't get used to the brown-haired David. He opened her door for her when he saw the lieutenant and the other two go in the church.

He looped his arm with hers and supported some of her weight as they both made their way into the church. They sat in the very back, while Horatio and the others were up front.

First to stand up and talk was Cynthia's mom, who burst out into tears in the middle of her speech. Her father stepped up and began talking about Abigail, and how Cynthia felt so down after she had committed suicide. Calleigh stared in awe. She must have missed a lot at the crime lab.

"Lastly, I would like to thank Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods, and Natalia Boa Vista. They are here with us today after solving who killed my poor daughter, despite the bind they are in. As you all may have heard, Calleigh 'Bullet Girl' Duquesne was kidnapped roughly around two weeks ago and the search is still ongoing. We are here not only to say goodbye to Cynthia, but also to wish that Calleigh be returned safe." Joe finished.

Calleigh had tears streaming down her face. This man, she knew, was strong. Not many people get up and talk to people about someone whom they don't even know personally, but through news and media. She smiled to herself.

David glanced at her and rolled his eyes. Michelle had told him that he wasn't invited to the funeral, so David had to keep tabs on Horatio. He brought Calleigh, however, to mess with Horatio. He intended to call Horatio, after Cynthia was buried, just to let him see Calleigh in person.

David knew, since this funeral took place, Horatio had solved the riddle. That, of course, pissed David off. Shaking his head, he noticed that six men had come in and were carrying the casket out.

Everyone stood up and watched as the casket was being taken out, followed by the front row, then the second row, and so on. Calleigh choked back a sob as Horatio passed her by, so close, she could almost touch him. No one paid attention to it, however, because relatives were expected to cry.

David knew what did it, and he grinned happily. They were the last to leave the church, and they watched the hearse driving away. David led Calleigh to his car and opened the door for her. She went inside and he went around to the driver's door. Getting in his car, he started it and pulled up behind Alexx's car, while they were waiting to drive out and follow the hearse.

* * *

Horatio climbed out of his car after he had parked it. Walking over to Alexx and Natalia, he took a spot standing beside them. He listened to the preacher talk, about how Cynthia was in a better place and that she would always be remembered.

Finally, the coffin was lowered into it's place, and people were starting to head back to their cars. Horatio's phone vibrated and he opened it.

"Horatio."

_Greetings, lieutenant. How's the funeral?_

Horatio stepped away from Alexx and Natalia.

"How do you know?"

_Because I am here._

Horatio whipped around, frantically looking.

_You can't see me, lieutenant, but I can see you_

"Is…is she with you, David?"

_Hello, Handsome._

"Oh Calleigh…I'm so sorry…"

_It's not your fault, Horatio._

"Yes it is."

_Oh and lieutenant?_

"Yes, David?"

_Turn around and locate the red car._

Horatio slowly turned and immediately found the car that was hidden in the shade. Two figures were leaning against it. The taller of the two waved.

_You found me lieutenant. Say hello to Calleigh, but be warned, if you try anything funny, I'll kill her. And don't think I won't._

"I believe you, David. I believe you."

Horatio watched as the shorter of the two people remove a very large hat and there was Calleigh. Her bright green eyes shined even though she was standing within the shadows.

_I see you, Horatio._

Horatio smiled.

"I see you too, Calleigh. I'll save you. I will."

_It's not your fault. You know it. It's mine._

"I think we both shoulder the blame."

Calleigh's soft laugh echoed through his ears.

_Time to go, lieutenant. Do. Not. Follow. The answer to the riddle please?_

"A coffin."

_Very good lieutenant. Very good. Let's just make sure Calleigh doesn't end in one real soon. I'll be calling you later tonight to give you the next riddle. Do take care._

Horatio watched as David and Calleigh got in David's car. Calleigh looked back at him once more as the car drove away.

Horatio closed his phone and he sighed.

"Honey?" Alexx asked, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Alexx," Horatio whispered.

"We miss her too. She's alive, Horatio. She's alive."

"I know. I know."

* * *

Calleigh stared at David before he blindfolded her.

"Did you see the hurt in the lieutenant's eyes? I enjoyed it so much!" David exclaimed.

"I didn't," Calleigh whispered.

"Well of course you didn't! You don't like to see him in pain!"

"You shouldn't either, if you were sane."

"But I'm not am I?" David asked.

"No. No you're not."

"Hey. Cut the sass. At least I let you get out of the house and see him again. I could have left you at the house."

"And I suppose I thank you for it."

David parked the car and walked around to the passenger side, helping Calleigh stand up. He picked her up bridal style and scoffed when she squeaked in surprise.

"I don't want anybody seeing us. Jesus. Calm yourself, Ms. Duquesne. Besides, you slow me down when I have to walk with you."

David tromped up the stairs and deposited Calleigh on her bed. She removed the blindfold and he threw more clothes at her.

"Change into these, and I'll come and get the dress later."

David shut the door behind him, and Calleigh changed into the men's t-shirt and sweatpants he gave her. Sighing, she flopped down on the bed. So close to freedom, yet so far away…

* * *

Horatio flopped down in his chair, sighing tiredly. He had went straight from the cemetery to the crime lab, not even bothering to change out of the mourning clothes. His phone chirped annoyingly. Oh he had such a headache.

"Horatio."

_How's it going, lieutenant?_

"I just came from a funeral and saw my CSI get taken away without being able to do anything. How do you think it's going, David?"

_Someone woke up wrong today._

"You were born wrong, David."

_You make me laugh lieutenant! Ready for your riddle?_

"Yes, David. Always."

_Alright! If you break me, I don't stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter. What am I?_

Horatio wrote it down and threw his pen down on his desk.

"You may be able to hurt her, David. You may be able to take away her pride, but you will never take away that sparkle in her eyes when she sees me."

And for the first time, Horatio hung up on David.

* * *

A/N 2- My aching hands…aha. Twelve pages. Dear lord…*grins* Once again, this is all for:

**Swiss-vampire**

Our conversations keep me laughing. I hope this chapter pleases!

Review! =D


	13. Rigged To Blow

A/N 1- Well, we've made it! Through tears and happiness, Horatio and Calleigh, David and Michelle, all that good stuff! I'm estimating that this story will be roughly fifteen, sixteen, seventeen chapters, and yes, there will be a sequel. :] Now to present, some of the best people I know!

My reviewers:

_lilmickey2008_

_Kerribear(anon.)_

_LA Calleigh_

_celkin_

_emily-brat_

_elislin_

_Mini Librarian_

_-happysweetie-(anon.)_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012_

_SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver_

_SharpObjects82_

_PinkDarkKitten_

_Nevada667_

**I'd like to make a wonderful announcement! All you people encourage me so much! I'd like to give my thanks to _elislin_ for being my 100th reviewer!! We made it past the 100 review mark everyone!! *cheers***

Disclaimer: I probably belong bowing at the feet of the creators, and not writing any fanfiction for it....XP

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Rigged To Blow

Horatio grinned to himself. He was quite pleased that he had told David off _and _hung up on him as well. For the first time in a while, Horatio was happy. Truly happy. He knew what Calleigh's captor looked like, he had a rough outline idea of who his accomplice was, and he had gotten to see Calleigh.

The vibration of his phone alerted him and brought him back to the real world. He was not at all surprised that David was calling him again. Picking up his phone, he opened it slowly, and then spoke into it.

"Horatio."

_You think you're quite the macho man now don't you lieutenant? You see Calleigh once for the first time in two weeks, and you think you can talk to me like that?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about David."

_Let my friend remind you then._

Horatio heard the click of a gun. A gun loaded with bullets.

"W-what are you planning on doing, David?"

_You tell me, lieutenant. Am I going to shoot Calleigh for your insolence? Or am I going to come after you and kill you?_

"Me." Horatio's answer required no thinking at all. He knew what he had to do to keep Calleigh safe, and that was give up his own life.

_But that's no fun is it, lieutenant? However, I could shoot Calleigh, and then let you wallow in the misery, before ending you. That sounds quite fun!_

"Just leave her alone, David. I'm no good at controlling my temper when my ballistics expert is in danger."

_And why is that lieutenant?_

"She's my CSI."

_What is the true reason lieutenant?!_

David was yelling, and Horatio knew the answer he wanted.

"The true reason, David?"

_Yes, lieutenant._

"I love her."

_You finally admitted it! Happy days! For me at least! This is the most fun I've had! Two people, colleagues no less, have hidden feelings for each other! Tell me, did you love her even when you married Marisol?_

Horatio gaped at the phone.

"How do you know that?"

_I know many things about you, lieutenant. Answer the question._

"The feelings were...suppressed...but the love was still there."

_Tsk. Tsk. Subconsciously cheating on your wife...whom of which widowed you. You have stooped to a new low, lieutenant._

"How would you know, David? Anybody sane would stay away from you!"

_I'll have you know, lieutenant, I did have a wife! She was so beautiful, but a mistake happened. A mistake, that will soon lead to bad things...very bad things!_

"What do you mean, David?"

_Goodbye lieutenant. Let's hope you keep that temper of yours in check, before you find Calleigh on the side of the road somewhere._

Horatio heard the click, and he knew he was alone.

"Uhm...lieutenant?" Someone asked, hanging back by the door.

"Ms. Stone. What can I do for you?"

"Here's the report I was working on," she said, handing him a folder.

He flipped it open and scanned the work.

"Excellent. Thank you."

Candice nodded her head, rocking back and forth on her heels, biting her lip. Horatio looked up at her from the report.

"Did you need something?" Horatio asked, closing the folder.

"I just wanted to know about the ballistic's expert before me. She's still all over the news, and it's been about two weeks. They aren't disclosing really any information." Candice explained, hesitantly sitting down.

"Her name is Calleigh Duquesne. She's...one hell of a ballistic's expert. She knows all there is about the guns and the bullets. She can just look at one and know what it's from, the model, the make, you name it. She's a dead shot too. We wouldn't call her Bullet Girl if she wasn't." Horatio chuckled.

"She's sounds deadly with a gun in her hand," Candice pointed out.

"But so weak without one..." Horatio whispered.

"What?" Candice asked, not clearly hearing what he said.

"I know she's alive, truly I do. She's a fighter. She won't give up without a fight."

Candice nodded her head.

"Sounds like you care very much for her."

"That, Ms. Stone, is an understatement."

Candice just smiled at him, standing up.

"I should probably be heading back down there. I have other work that needs to be looked at and run over."

"If you have any questions, just come and ask."

"Will do, lieutenant," Candice said, exiting his office.

* * *

Awakening from her slumber, Calleigh stretched. Or at least, she tried too, but one of her arms wouldn't rise. Looking at her right wrist, she noticed that a pair of handcuffs held her to the pole of the bed. She had limited room to move off the bed, and she would be bed-bound.

"Good afternoon!" David exclaimed, coming in with a tray. "You slept like a dead person!"

He set the tray down beside her as she sat up.

"Like that new addition?"

"What the hell is it for?" Calleigh scoffed.

"Well, since that punch to the face, you are just going to stay there. And I would take that bun out of your hair before it starts to hurt. Oh and one more thing, I hope you like the handcuffs. They're the lieutenant's." David said, leaving the room, this time, leaving the door open.

Calleigh hung her head in defeat. Now David was just taunting her. Picking up her fork, she swore over and over to herself before finally beginning to eat. Something struck deep within her mind, and she dropped her fork on the bed. Reaching up with her left hand, she let down her hair, and found four bobby pins.

"Success," she whispered. "I'm not done yet, asshole."

She began to pick the cuffs, just as she learned when she was younger. She almost got it when someone began coming up the stairs. The steps were light and swift.

_Not Michelle! _Calleigh thought, inwardly groaning.

She quickly hid all the bobby pins and sat up, eating again.

"He is so stupid. Seriously, leaving the door open? Anyway, hello again Calleigh. How goes it?" Michelle asked.

Calleigh merely ignored her, solely focused on her meal.

"Silent treatment. Fine. I get it." Michelle said. "How was the funeral?"

Calleigh remembered being so close to Horatio, so close...and she started to tear up again.

"That bad huh? I'm glad I didn't go."

"Would you care to tell me why the hell you are up here bothering me? I am trying to eat in peace here." Calleigh hissed.

"Temper issues. Anyway, I'm up here to collect those pins from your hair. Those are mine." Michelle said, holding out her hand.

Calleigh chose three she had under the pillow and chucked them at Michelle.

"Enjoy."

"God I'll be glad when you're dead." Michelle muttered, picking up the bobby pins off the floor.

She gave Calleigh a dirty look, her heels softly clicking against the floor as she left the room, this time closing the door. Swearing softly in any language she knew, Calleigh finished eating before trying to pick herself out of the handcuffs again. The handcuff on her wrist came undone, and she pulled her wrist close to her body, rubbing it softly.

Setting her tray on the floor, Calleigh tried to get the door unlocked. Sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth, a habit she had no doubt recently developed, she worked at the lock. Only when her back began screaming in protest did she straighten up and stretch.

"Damn. That lock is hard." Calleigh whispered to herself, running a hand through her hair. "It would also help if I had both of my hands to work with. Frickin' psychopaths."

Pausing and surveying her room again, as if looking for something to be of use, she came to one conclusion.

"I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy."

Hearing footsteps up the stairs, Calleigh placed her wrist back into the handcuffs and closed it, placing the pin under her pillow again. David opened the door and grinned as he saw Calleigh's glare at him. However, he tilted his head to the side. How had Calleigh gotten the tray near the door, when she couldn't reach it?

With David staring at the tray, Calleigh got the message.

"I slid it. With difficulty of course. Asshole."

David laughed loudly. "You amuse me a lot, Ms. Duquesne. It'll be such a pity to kill you."

Calleigh paled. "Kill me? I thought if Horatio passed the tests..."

"See, that is where you are mistaken. He will come and be 'Mr. Hero' and then I will shoot him. You watch him die, then you die. See how it works?" David asked.

"No I don't. You're a monster!"

"And don't I know it."

Taking the tray, David grinned at her one final time before closing the door behind him. Calleigh took this time to spring into action, swiftly unlocking herself and heading to the door. She sat down this time, and began to work on the doorknob.

* * *

"Mr. Wolfe. Please, have a seat." Horatio said, motioning to a chair.

"What's up H?" Ryan asked, sitting down and crossing one of his legs.

"The new secretary. She seems...off. She leaves for an hour exactly each day for lunch."

"Yeah, and? It's her lunch, H." Ryan was confused on where Horatio was exactly taking this conversation.

"Yes, but I know another person who is also punctual. Someone who is a known kidnapper."

"No way, H! Really?" Ryan asked.

"Indeed. I want you to follow Ms. Michelle on her lunch breaks. Tell me where she goes, addresses, anything. Starting tomorrow. Got that?" Horatio asked.

Ryan nodded, leaning closer to Horatio. "Does this have something to do with Calleigh?"

"It just might, Ryan. It just might, but tell no one."

"You got it, H."

Ryan exited Horatio's office, and Alexx immediately came in.

"Hear what happened?" Alexx asked.

"Obviously I didn't, Alexx, seeing as how I have no clue to what you are speaking about."

"Well, seems Eric's mystery girl dumped him. Broke his heart the poor guy, but he's still working hard." Alexx pointed behind her, and Horatio got up out of his chair, leaning his head out of his door.

He, indeed, saw Eric working very hard, and Alexx's words struck a signal in his brain.

_If you break me...don't stop working..._

"He told me that he thought she was the one. Poor Eric." Alexx shook her head sadly.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Horatio suggested.

"Maybe, but I think the only one to truly get to him would be Calleigh."

"Why?" Horatio asked, instantly curious.

"Well, Eric has always somewhat liked Calleigh. Didn't you know?" Alexx asked.

Horatio bristled. "No. I didn't."

"I'm sure, if she were here, Eric would perk up in no time."

"I suppose."

"Suppose, honey?" Alexx asked, raising an eyebrow.

Horatio shrugged, a nonchalant move. "I never really noticed that Eric felt that way about Calleigh. So I say, I suppose."

Shaking her head, she patted Horatio on the shoulder.

"You, Horatio Caine, are something else entirely."

Grinning, Horatio nodded. "And I'm proud."

"Eric was snared in that woman's lies of loving words. I think I will go talk to him." Alexx smiled one last time at Horatio and made her way down to the lab that Eric was in.

Frowning to himself, he watched Alexx talking to Eric. She smiled at him softly, apparently giving him words of honesty and compassion. Finally, he saw a smile light up on Eric's face. Alexx laughed and patted Eric on the arm, leaving the lab.

Horatio sat back down in his chair. He knew he had solved the riddle, but it was quite unfortunate that he had solved it because of Eric's woman problems.

* * *

Grinning to herself, Calleigh had managed to unlock the door within a few minutes. It swung open, and despite her broken foot and hand, she managed to make it down the stairs quietly and efficiently. Looking in the office again, she noted that David was gone.

Seeing this as luck, since his cell phone was also gone, she entered the room and began looking for the address of the house. Finally, tucked under the keyboard of his computer, she found it.

"1920 Sunset Dr.," she whispered to herself, trying to recall where that might be.

Picking up the house phone, she prayed that it worked, and when she received a dial tone, she wanted to jump for joy. She quickly dialed Horatio's number and waited for him to pick up.

_Horatio._

"Hey, Handsome. I don't know how much time I have."

_Do I dare ask how you got out this time?_

Calleigh chuckled. "David's gone out. The address is 1920 Sunset Dr."

_I know where that is. I'll be there quickly._

Calleigh heard muffled talking, and she heard Ryan.

_Calleigh? Is that really you?_

"It's me, Ryan. Tell Horatio to hurry."

_No worries. We have units heading there now._

Calleigh heard the door slam shut, and she immediately hung up the phone. Looking around for a place to hide, she settled for hiding against the wall near the door. She heard David walk up the stairs, cuss, and come running down the stairs again.

"Calleigh! Where are you?"

She heard the click of a gun, and she grabbed a vase from a table. Leaning against the wall for support, she waited for David to get inside the room so she could hit him. When a shadow fell into the room, Calleigh swung the vase at the person. However, it wasn't David. In fact, lying on the ground, was Michelle, sporting a nasty mark.

"Payback's a bitch," Calleigh sneered down at Michelle.

However, all the fight she had in her was quickly replaced by fear when she felt the cool metal of the gun pressed to her neck.

"Indeed it is," David murmured.

Hearing police sirens in the distance, David cursed again.

"You called him! You told him!" David accused.

Helping Michelle up, and holding Calleigh hostage by her hair, they went outside. Michelle immediately got in her car and drove away. She decided to park at the grocery store, however, because she knew she wouldn't be able to drive good with her headache. David pushed Calleigh in his car and hit her in the head with the butt of his gun.

Calleigh's head slumped forward, and David ran around to the driver's side, starting his car and driving out of there. He circled his block a few times while the siren's grew closer, when he too, chose a space in the parking lot. This way, he could see all that was happening at his house.

Moaning, Calleigh's eyes fluttered as she looked up. David was steadily glaring at her, keeping his gun placed against Calleigh's forehead.

"Don't move," he ordered. "Or I'll blow your brains out."

Calleigh just stared at him to show she acknowledged what he said. From this vantage point, she could she the police and the CSI drive up to the house. Horatio stepped out and began talking to the policemen.

Flipping open his phone, David called Horatio.

_Horatio._

"I wouldn't go in there, lieutenant."

_Why not?_

"It's rigged to blow of course."

_Don't go inside!_

He could hear Horatio yelling at the police and his CSI. The one named Eric was protesting with Horatio, however, because he couldn't go inside.

_Where is she, David?_

"In the house of course. So don't go inside."

Calleigh had heard the conversation, but David pressed the gun harder into her forehead, so she kept quiet. Silent tears trailed their way down her face.

_Get the bomb squad here!_

David grinned as he watched Horatio throw orders around.

"Well, lieutenant. It's been fun, but I don't want you to find my work."

_Don't do it, David. Please, don't do it._

"Feel it breaking, lieutenant? _Your heart?_ Don't worry. It'll keep working."

David was laughing now. This was the most fun he had ever had!

_David...I get it. Someone was taken from you, so you get revenge by taking people from others. But we can fix this! We can help you. In time, you may move on!_

"That is where you are wrong of course, lieutenant. You think everything can be solved so perfectly! Tell your CSI to stand back."

_No!_

Pulling out a remote control, Calleigh watched in horror as David just toyed with it.

_Move! Eric! Get back!_

David, for once _humanly_, waiting for everyone to get back before he pressed the button. The house imploded on itself and the debris was flung everywhere. The fire reached the sky before lowering to a slight rumbling. Fire sirens were heard coming down the street.

_Calleigh!! No!!_

Sniffling quietly, Calleigh's heart broke for Horatio, who thought she was gone.

"Been good talking and riddling with you, Horatio. Do take care now." David hung up, looking over at Calleigh.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, quietly.

"I have my motives."

"Every killer does!" She exclaimed, wiping at her eyes.

David tossed a box of tissues at her, and she eagerly grasped at one. Looking back out the window, he noticed Horatio had leaned against the Hummer for support, but he was steadily sliding down it. His sunglasses had fallen out of his hands, his foot accidentally crushing them when he stepped back. Both Eric and Ryan were standing near the fire, their heads bowed.

David grinned at his handiwork. "I suggest a hotel. What do you think?"

Defeated, Calleigh looked over at him, shrugging. He put his car back into drive, heading out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Calleigh looked out her window and was rewarded with the sight of her strong lieutenant Horatio Caine, defeated and miserable. She turned away from the sight, and buried her face in her hands, fresh tears falling.

* * *

A/N 2- Okay...not exactly how I imagined it...but...I kind of hated doing that. Poor Horatio... Anyway, reviews are love, and Horatio really needs it. But, just for a bit of amusement, a conversation about the CSI's I had with my parents.

Mom-M

Dad-D

Me-N

N: I really never liked Marisol I suppose...never saw much of her!

M: Because they were married like a week! She was great!

N: I just don't really like her.

M: Then you are not a true CSI: Miami fan.

D: Because she is a CSI: New York fan.

M: Well, then I hope Mac Taylor gets his head blown off! (XD)

N: He's an ex-marine!

D: Once a marine, always a marine.

N: Fer sure!

M: Whatever.

I would just like to make the note that I love both CSI: Miami and New York. My random drabbles aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	14. Broken In So Many Ways

A/N 1- Now that, to me, was quite an interesting chapter. Phew! Who knew I could be that evil? ;] Now, some thanks to the people who encourage me along!

Chocolate to yooh:

_celkin_

_lilmickey2008_

_blackcat9517_

_Nevada667_

_-happysweetie-_

_Mini Librarian_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012_

_emily-brat_

_aleksanda(anon. and one of my other besties. DOOORRRKKKK! XD)_

_LA Calleigh_

_kerribear(anon.)_

_elislin_

_SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver_

And no chocolate to Ms. Shay4shay, my other bestie, because she didn't review! JERK. XD

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned it, yeah can't even imagine it...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14- Broken In So Many Ways

_~You call it madness, but I call it love~_

She didn't want to look.

Didn't want to see. She kept her eyes closed, breathing normal. The dampness on her cheeks still hadn't dried, but she didn't care enough to wipe it away.

She had turned herself away from him when she was sure they had left Miami. She had adjusted herself in a sleeping position and stared out the window before closing her eyes, and trying to sleep.

But it wouldn't pity her. She didn't want to sleep. No, she wanted Horatio.

The small smile he would give her on even those downcast days. The way he always seemed to see everything that nobody else saw. The way he had, without knowing, found a large place in her heart to reside.

David drove in silence. She wondered where they could be going. She knew it was dark, didn't know what time. She wondered why David kept her with him. She knew that Horatio thought she was dead, that he had failed the game, himself, and her.

He wasn't a failure. David was just a cheater.

"You're probably awake, Calleigh. I might as well tell you what the lieutenant told me." David started.

"Just save your breath. I don't care to hear it." Calleigh hissed.

"Are you sure you don't want to? Fine then I suppose." Calleigh could almost hear him shrugging.

"What did he say?" She sighed, exasperated.

"He told me he loved you."

As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, a new flood of tears coursed down her already tear-stained face. Forcing back a sob, she curled up closer to herself, squeezing her already shut eyes closed even more.

"You lie."

Her sentence was whispered through clenched teeth. She didn't want to listen to any of David's shit. She was done listening to the lies.

"If you don't want to believe me that's your problem," David muttered, making a swift turn, causing Calleigh to hit her head on the side door.

Grimacing, Calleigh regretfully opened her eyes and sat up straight. David parked the car and stopped it, climbing out. Calleigh remained in her seat until after David opened her door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car and handed her a napkin.

"Wipe your face," he ordered.

Doing as she was told, she then threw the napkin on the ground. She noticed that they were at a hotel. It was large, and she couldn't ever remember seeing it around Miami, since she knew they weren't in Miami anymore. David looked back at the hesitant Calleigh, as if reading her mind.

"We aren't near Miami anymore. That, I assure you." David said, grasping her forearm and leading her with him into the hotel. The man at the desk smiled at them, and Calleigh knew that she should smile back, to avoid consequence.

"Two rooms please. Our...daughter is coming here later tonight. She would want a room." David said.

The man nodded, taking David's card, and handing him two room keys before turning to Calleigh.

"I hope your hand and your foot feel better," he murmured.

Calleigh beamed a 200 watt smile at him. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your stay at the Biltmore Hotel."

"We will," David remarked heading for the elevator.

Calleigh followed silently, limping a little on her foot. She realized that she would probably need a new cast, when this one broke, and she knew it was bound to break soon. She entered the elevator with David, and watched the man at the desk as the doors closed.

_

* * *

_

~If I know what love is, it is because of you~

Ryan was, surprisingly, the first one out of the trance. He just stood there, watching the fire blaze higher, hotter, before he shook his head, realization setting in. Calleigh was gone. He looked back at the Hummers, just in time to see Horatio, the man he always knew to be strong, break apart in front of his eyes.

He ran over to Horatio to help him up from sliding down the Hummer, but he couldn't do it alone.

"Eric! Delko!" Ryan called.

Eric turned to him, and saw Ryan and Horatio. Jogging over, he helped Ryan keep Horatio up.

"H, it's okay," Ryan said.

Eric bent down after Ryan steadied Horatio, and picked up Horatio's sunglasses. They were bent and broken, somewhat like Horatio's heart.

"Was Calleigh...really in there?" Eric asked, afraid and meek.

Horatio could do nothing, but nod, still staring at the damned fire that took his beloved away from him. He could feel tears pricking at the edge of his eyes, but he didn't know whether from sadness, or from the smoke. Probably both, he reasoned.

He watched as the fire trucks arrived to put out the fire.

"I'm heading back to the lab. We process this...like a crime scene. Salvage anything." Horatio said, pocketing his broken sunglasses.

Eric and Ryan nodded. They also knew their job was to keep members of the news and press away as well. Climbing in one of the Hummers, Horatio took off for the lab. Traffic was difficult; everyone had been scared because of the explosion.

When he did arrive at the lab, and the elevator dinged to tell him it was his floor, he saw Cooper, Alexx, and Ms. Stone waiting for him in front of the secretary's desk.

"Honey, is it-?"

Horatio just looked at Alexx, his eyes telling her the story. Alexx covered her mouth with both her hands, shaking her head vehemently.

"Not Calleigh, no. Not her!"

Cooper merely ducked his head in sadness, while Ms. Stone tried to console Alexx.

"I'll be...calling her family soon. The flames were intense. I don't think we'll find a body." Horatio whispered.

Alexx's body wracked with sobs as Candice led her over to a chair. Candice looked at Horatio, sporting a few tears for a woman she would never meet.

"We'll find who did this, won't we?" She asked softly.

Horatio nodded. "Yes. We will."

He entered his office, slumping down in his chair. He pulled the broken sunglasses out of his pocket, looking at them. He set them on his desk, not bothering to throw them away. He picked up his cell phone, clearing his throat a few times. He knew that Calleigh's dad had gone back to Louisiana to visit, and no one had informed them of Calleigh's disappearance.

He flipped his phone open, scrolling through the contacts. He stopped when he arrived at the name Kenwall Duquesne. He pressed the green button, placing the phone to his ear.

_Hello?_

"Mr. Duquesne, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

_Just call me Duke. What can I do for you, Horatio? My lambchop giving you a hard time?_

Horatio forced himself to repress a chuckle. This was not a happy time.

"I'm sorry, Duke. We never did let you know what happened."

_Is something wrong?_

"Somewhat. Around two weeks ago, Calleigh was kidnapped. Just today, she called me and told me where her captor was keeping her. However..." Horatio trailed off.

_Tell me it isn't true, Horatio._

Horatio swallowed painfully. "He blew up the house...and she was inside."

_Dear lord...lambchop...You must be mistaken!_

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."

_We'll come up. All of us. She would like to have been buried in Miami._

"I'm afraid, because of the fire, we won't be able to get...a body."

Horatio heard Mr. Duquesne suck in a breath. He knew he was holding back a sob.

_I see. It's...understandable. You're going to catch him right?_

"Even if it costs me my own life."

_I'll contact you when we are in Miami._

"And Mr. Duquesne?"

_Yes?_

"For Calleigh's sake...don't drown your sorrows in alcohol."

_I won't. It would be a stain to her memory._

Horatio disconnected the call and laid his head down on his desk. He closed his eyes, his mind finally registering the weariness of the day. Before he fell asleep, however, one lone tear made it's way down his cheek, and fell onto a picture of the whole CSI gang.

_

* * *

_

~Where there is love, there is life~

Michelle came into David's hotel room, sporting a lovely purple bruise on her forehead. She watched David drink some coffee, before poking her head in the bedroom. Calleigh was unmoving on the bed, curled up, as if protecting herself from anymore harm.

"Is she dead?" Michelle sitting down on a chair.

"I guess she wishes she might as well be. Everyone she knows and loves thinks she's dead!" David chortled gleefully.

"Horatio won't stop until he finds you. You know that." Michelle pointed out.

David slammed his cup down. "Don't say his name!"

Michelle merely shrugged. "Are you sure he is one to blame?"

"I would recognize Allyson's killer in a heartbeat."

"Are you quite sure it wasn't Wolfe? Or maybe Delko? Hell, maybe Calleigh did it!" Michelle said.

David handed her the key to her room. "I don't want to hear anymore. The revenge _will _be completed."

Michelle nodded, grabbing the key and leaving the room. David placed his head on the table and sighed.

_Beautiful blonde hair smacked him in the face as he turned his head._

"_Allyson!" He complained, pretending to choke on her hair._

_She laughed at him, punching him in the arm._

"_Mom will beat you up, Dad," their daughter said._

_Grinning, he messed up the hair of his fourteen-year-old. "Sure..."_

"_Careful of me, David. She is right. I'll kick your butt." Allyson said._

_David merely kissed her on the cheek, grinning happily._

_Allyson's purple eyes glittered happily as she grasped David's hand, walking in silence._

"_What do you think of the name, Clarice? Or Kevin?" Allyson asked suddenly._

"_They are good names. Why?" David asked._

"_She wants to use them, Dad. Duh." His daughter said, all knowing._

_It was as if a little light bulb went off in his head. "Oh! Yeah, those are good names."_

"_Good. I wanted your opinion. What do you think, _mi hija?" _Allyson asked._

"_Yeah. Those names are cute." Her daughter said, grinning at her._

David's head shot up from where he had put it on the table. He frowned to himself. He hadn't dreamt about the old days, so why now? He peeked in the bedroom on Calleigh again. With her long blonde hair, hell, she could have been Allyson!

But David knew, that Allyson's eyes were purple, and that she had been dead for a good six years. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was just after midnight. He sat down on a different bed in the room across from Calleigh's. He stared at her before, even he needed sleep.

Standing up, he pulled her door shut, placing a chair under the doorknob so she wouldn't get out. He went to his room, drowsily, collapsing on his own bed.

"_Hey Mouse," David said, patting his daughter on the head._

"_That's worse than my nickname! Choose another!" His daughter said, stamping her foot angrily._

_David just grinned._

"_David! Come on! Grocery time!" Allyson called, grinning, and waving a list._

_David grasped his daughter's hand and they walked over to her._

"_Walking? Or taking the car?" David asked._

"_I think we should walk. Good exercise, ya know?" Allyson asked._

_David nodded and held his wife's hand, also keeping a hold on his daughter's hand._

"_Let's be cautious. There were a series of shootings going on. I'm sure the MDPD has it covered though." Allyson said, waving her hand dismissively._

_David nodded. "They know how to do their jobs."_

"_They got a new lieutenant. Horatio Caine, I believe?" Allyson asked._

"_The ginger haired man?" David asked._

_Allyson nodded._

"_I've seen him. He's a good lieutenant so far. Let's see if he can stop these people."_

_When they came to a busy street, they waited for their time to cross. When the signal flashed that it was okay, their daughter wanted to skip. David let go of her hand so she could. She was a big girl. She knew how to handle herself._

_Allyson and himself, however, just walked. Police sirens echoed behind them and motorcycles whizzed by as Allyson and David hurried across the street. The echo of gun shot resounded, and David noticed the man with the gun._

_It was lieutenant Horatio Caine. David watched as the CSI's passed them by without so much as an acknowledge. David watched, transfixed, as they continued their pursuit of the bikers._

"_Mommy!"_

_David's head whipped around so fast, he could have swore his neck popped. His daughter was trying to get Allyson to stand up straight again, but it was futile. Lodged in her forehead, was a bullet. Shot from the gun of Horatio Caine._

_David dropped to his knees near Allyson's motionless body, shaking._

"_No...no...,"_

"_Is Mom going to be okay?"_

_He looked up at his daughter, ice blue eyes going cold._

"_She'll rest in peace...when we get rid of Horatio Caine."_

"_The new lieutenant?" His daughter asked, surprised._

"_The very same, Michelle. The very same."_

_~Where there is love, there is pain~_

* * *

A/N 2- And we delve into David's past! And we also see how Michelle and David know each other! Those quotes were by(in order): Don Byas, Herman Hesse, Mohandas K. Ghandi, and A Spanish Proverb.

Which poses the question, to review, or not to review...hmm...what do you think? *grins* I suppose I can freely admit that David is my darker side...mwahaha....and I thank my friend, incidentally, Allyson, for letting me use her name. However, she had no idea I would...mwahaha...I didn't ask. XD Oh well!

**COOKIES. That's what you get if you review. Virtual cookies of course...but that's beside the point! And I shall apologize to elislin for not getting her that sneak peek for being the hundredth reviewer...I'm such a horrible person...**

_Anyway, reviews are lurve!!_


	15. An Empty Coffin Full Of Memories

A/N 1- So I wonder...if the thought of Michelle and David being daughter and father didn't cross your mind, what did? I'm positively curious...I even had clues too! See if you can go back and find them. ;] Anyway, I think last chapter received more reviews than any other! You all are great!

**Harry Potter thanks you(XD):**

_horatios1fan_

_lilmickey2008_

_Heather C. C.(anon.)_

_blackcat9517_

_LA Calleigh_

_celkin_

_emily-brat_

_elislin_

_SharpObjects82_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012_

_-happysweetie-(anon.)_

_chi-chi-chillin(anon.)_

_Myacova(anon. and welcome to AFHBE. You're new! :D)_

_Nevada667(I take pride in knowing I changed you into a DuCaine fan. So welcome to the ship! XDD)_

_Mini Librarian_

_kerribear(anon.)_

_arletstotle(Welcome! You are new too! I am happy you think that I am a gifted writer!)_

_PinkDarkKitten_

_Aleksandra(You know I'm evil! ...Witch! WITCH!!! XDD)_

**And I think this will be the second to the last chapter. I'm pretty sure. Or not. I do get confused often, and I chide myself for thinking of something, but going at it in a totally different way. It's like I have two brains. O.O Anyway, only a couple more I'm fairly certain!**

_**Accursed Disclaimer: NO!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15- An Empty Coffin Full Of Memories

_~Just take me in your arms, hold me through the night, tell me everything will be alright~_

Michelle couldn't be any happier. Horatio was in anguish, David had gotten her a wonderful suite at the hotel, and Calleigh looked like she just wanted to die. Of course, last night, David had been eager to get her the hell out of his room.

_Pah, idiot._ Michelle thought snorting.

Letting out a breath, she sat down on a couch positioned in her room, and flipped on the television. She grabbed her orange juice from the side table and drank it, scrolling through the channels.

_Horses are meant to be-_

Click.

_I swear, the fish was this big! I am not-_

Click.

_This is Tina Hammer, reporting to you live from the church in downtown Miami. We have permission to record and document CSI Duquesne's-_

Click.

Michelle started choking on her orange juice. What did she say? Flipping back to the channel, she turned up the volume.

_Today, is a sad day. Many of us have seen CSI Duquesne around, and knew her as a kind and caring women. Many mourn for her, people are flocking from all over. Georgia, Louisiana, and select parts of Florida. Channel six news today is going to CSI Duquesne. We will take you through the funeral until the casket is buried._

_I have heard that the casket bearers for her coffin are her three brothers, her father, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and fellow CSI, Eric Delko._

_As you may be aware, roughly two and a half weeks ago, Calleigh Duquesne was kidnapped. We have been informed that Lieutenant Caine kept contact with her kidnapper, now killer, to try to set her free. However, Calleigh managed to get free on her own to let out an address._

_Local policemen and the CSI's were dispatched to the house, where we learned that it was rigged with a bomb to explode. The killer detonated the bomb with CSI Duquesne inside. We will never forget her. The funeral service starts at noon. Back to you Todd._

Michelle just stared at the television, her orange juice in her hand forgotten. Standing up swiftly, she set the glass on the table, grabbed her key, and left her room. She began banging on David's door.

"What the hell?" David asked, opening the door.

She whisked past him and turned on his television.

"Look at that! A whole channel for a whole day dedicated to her!" Michelle spat.

David's lips stretched into a taut line.

"How...fortunate," David said, grinning.

Michelle quirked a brow and looked at him, utterly confused.

"Looks like Calleigh will be watching her own funeral."

David strode into the other bedroom and pulled a sleepy Calleigh from it. She hobbled, trying to keep up with him, swiping at her eyes so she could awaken. He pushed her down on the recliner and turned the volume up on the television.

Calleigh's eyes widened immensely as she heard the words the woman was saying.

"What...what?" Calleigh couldn't form a coherent sentence, just managing one word.

"You get to see your own funeral, Calleigh. Nobody gets to do that." David grinned at her, laughing.

* * *

Horatio stood in front of his mirror, sighing heavily. He was in the same mourning clothes he wore a few days prior.

"Horatio, honey?" Alexx asked, walking into his bedroom.

"I'm okay," he breathed.

"Are you going to go up...and talk?" Alexx asked, already puckering her lips so she wouldn't start crying.

"Yeah. For Calleigh."

"Then let's go."

Alexx held out her arm, and Horatio looped it with his. They were meeting Henry and the rest of the crime lab at the church. Horatio had met Calleigh's parents and brothers when they had flown in at the airport, and driven them to Calleigh's house. They insisted on packing her stuff to take home with them for memories.

Pulling up in the church parking lot, Horatio pulled out his broken sunglasses, gazing at them forlornly. Alexx watched him in silence as he sighed, placing them on the dash, and got out of the car. Horatio immediately noticed Natalia and Ryan standing under the shade of a tree, Ryan obviously consoling an already crying Natalia. Cooper and Candice were a little ways away, and you could almost see Cooper tensing, getting ready for Candice to start crying at anytime as well.

Horatio gave them all a little smile, before turning to watch Eric. He was standing, alone, no mystery girl clinging to his arm.

"Hey, H," Eric said when Horatio walked up to him.

"Hello Eric."

"Are you going to get up and say something? I was planning on it, but with those cameras...the whole channel six is going to this!" Eric exclaimed, fixing his suit jacket.

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I heard that. I'm going to be saying something...mainly to...Calleigh. Something I should've said a long time ago."

Eric looked at him, puzzled, but said nothing more.

"Lieutenant," Duke said coming up to him.

"Are they ready?" Horatio asked, clasping the man on the shoulder.

"I think so. I'm going to get up and say something, and Alexx has told me she will too. Are you...?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We can all file in the church now."

Horatio waved the members of his team over. Once before, this looked impeccably similar. Once before, they had lost a member of their team. He let everyone go in before he did, as they went up to the front row with Calleigh's family.

Horatio only half listened as the priest blessed Calleigh and her family, friends, colleagues, etc. Horatio straightened up when Mr. Duquesne rose and walked, standing behind the podium. Ever conscious of the cameras, he cleared his throat, trying to find a place to begin.

"Calleigh was...the brightest woman you could ever know. When she was younger, you could just tell she was destined for great things. She was often remarked as 'Bullet Girl' because she was a dead shot. Of course, I think she got that from me."

A few laughs were heard, before it was quiet again.

"I loved my lambchop. She stood by my side when I was a troubled drinker, often bringing me home even when it was at least two in the morning. She was a light in my dim life, and I don't know how I would have managed without her. She had a life ahead of her, I was hoping she would live it to it's fullest. Fate had other plans.

"My daughter was as good as they could have come. Compassionate, understanding, always willing to lend a helping hand. I can say that we will all miss her."

Duke wiped a few tears from his eyes before he stepped down, and sat next to his wife, whom was sobbing quietly. Horatio watched as Alexx rose from her seat next to Henry and her kids, and stood up in front of everyone.

"Calleigh was one of my best friends. I can say that easily, and she still is one of my best friends, though she has left us. She was a damn good CSI, and a caring person. She did her job right, and she got it done. She always managed to stay happy even at the roughest times. Her brilliant smile was contagious. She always lit up a room.

"I'll miss Calleigh. Maybe more than some, maybe less than others. But I know, without a doubt in my mind, that she will stay with us all. For many years to come."

Alexx walked back and took her seat as Horatio finally rose, making his way over to the podium.

"Calleigh and I knew each other for a long time. We were great friends, and she was a good colleague. She worked excellent on the field, and in the lab, and as her lieutenant, I couldn't have been more impressed by her dedication. I kept in touch with the madman who was responsible for her killings for all those days she was gone. One word to any of my other CSI's, and she was dead.

"He was twisted, oh so twisted. He insisted I solve riddles in order for him to let Calleigh go. He sent me...pictures. It was horrible. Calleigh was always the fighter. Always. She'd tough it out, work through it, see the logical way. When she was able to call me, I got there as quickly as I could. The place was rigged to blow, and she was caught inside. Her killer felt no remorse.

"I know it's late for me to say it because she isn't here anymore. She won't hear my voice tell her the one thing I've been denying to myself for a long time, before I finally realized the truth. Instead, you all can be witnesses to my statement. I loved Calleigh. No, I _love_ Calleigh. Not even in death will it be untrue."

Murmurs and gasps were heard in the church, while Horatio gazed at his CSI's. They stared up at him with mixed feelings. Sadness, understanding, pain.

"By the time I told myself there was no getting over that fact, she was gone, and I couldn't do anything about it. Her death has showed me that I was stupid, and I blame myself for her kidnapping. Ironically, she went missing on Valentine's Day. I could've offered to be with her, but I didn't.

"She's gone, and we will all miss her dearly. I just wish she were here to listen to me tell her that she has found a special place in my heart where she will remain forever."

Stepping down, Horatio took his place by a crying Alexx.

* * *

Tears were streaming down Calleigh's face as she realized that David was telling the truth. Horatio _did _love her, but he thought she was dead. She began to hiccup softly, furiously wiping at her eyes to get rid of her tears, but they kept on coming. Horatio had admitted he loved her to tons of people, and she was supposed to be dead.

Calleigh just wanted to scream at the television. _I'm not dead! I'm right here! I'm alive...help me please..._

"Wow! I didn't expect the lieutenant to pull that! It was exhilarating!" David said, clapping his hands for emphasis.

"Eh. He's just gonna get bombarded by the press about it now." Michelle said waving it off.

David just peered at her.

"Do you show any excitement? At all? This was like, a crucial moment for Calleigh! And for me! The lieutenant telling her he loved her, and his pain for me!" David said, gleeful and cheery.

"I swear when Mom died, you lost your mind."

Calleigh whipped her head to look at Michelle so fast, she could've sworn she heard a crack.

"Never say that again," David whispered angrily, his eyes darkening with rage.

"It's true."

"Never again!"

"Alright! Jeez."

"Wait...she's your...daughter?" Calleigh sputtered.

"Unfortunately," David sighed, earning a 'Hey!' from Michelle.

"Horatio didn't do anything to you!" Calleigh exclaimed angrily. "He couldn't have!"

"But he did! He killed my wife, and for that, I will haunt him. Blaming him for your death. I might even drive him to his own death." David cackled evilly then, and Calleigh made her left hand into a fist.

Before either Michelle or David could react, Calleigh launched herself at David, knocking him down, repeatedly beating him in the face.

"Leave him alone! Don't you dare!" She screamed.

Michelle yanked Calleigh off a surprised David, but was met with a fist as well. While Michelle distracted Calleigh, David grabbed one of his favorable napkins, grabbing Calleigh from behind. She struggled as he covered her mouth and nose, but eventually, the chloroform did the trick, and she was out.

He dropped her to the ground, not even bothering to take her to the bedroom. Looking at David, Michelle grinned a little.

"What are you thinking?"

"Something entirely wonderful."

* * *

Horatio sighed, entering his office. He had given Alexx and Natalia free reign, they could either go home, or they could stay at the lab. All the others had to be there. He noticed that Cooper and Candice were spending a fair amount of time together, and Horatio knew it was only a matter of time.

Speaking of Cooper, Horatio left his office, after just entering. There was something he needed to ask him.

Swiveling around in his chair, Cooper grinned at the lieutenant, having heard his approach.

"What up, lieutenant?" He asked.

Horatio's phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket, shooting an apologetic look at Cooper. Cooper just shrugged and watched Horatio answer it.

"Horatio."

He heard some static, but a voice stood out.

_Answer him!_

"Who is this?"

_Do it!_

"Who is this?!"

Horatio was growing agitated, but finally the static left, and he could hear clearly.

_Hello...Handsome._

* * *

A/N 2- Okay, I'd like to thank all of you, once again. My story and brain thank you! I don't know why, but they do. Oh, Harry Potter does too. He thanks you too! XDD By the way, that first quote-ish thing. Yeah, that was mine. :D

Special perks to my mum who, being her, thought David and Michelle had some sort of love/twisted relationship.

Ew.

That's my one word on it! :D

Anyway, who thinks they can point out the hints? Huh? Huh? If you find any(and there are some) tell me, and I can give you special recommendation! Also, if you haven't already, it might be a good thing to add me to author alert, for when I put up the sequel. Once again, the name is undecided.

Hah!

For you wonderful anon reviewers out there, I think I'll put up an author's note on AFHBE when it's up. ;]

Alright, you know the drill!

**Please review!**

**~HC'sBGirl~**


	16. Saving Detective Calleigh

A/N 1- Welcome to what I like to call, The LAST chapter of AFHBE. *grins* Are you excited? I am! I know you are all incredibly excited to get to the chapter, so I will save the thanks, so on and so forth for the end. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I dont own it! Though, if I did, I'd probably do a good job. Hah. Who am I kidding? XDD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16- Saving Detective Calleigh

Horatio swallowed forcefully, looking at Cooper, eyes widened. Cooper raised an eyebrow at Horatio.

"Calleigh?" Horatio whispered softly.

Looking at Cooper, he mouthed the words, 'Trace this call.'

Cooper nodded in understanding, whirling around in his chair to get to work.

__

Yeah, it's me.

"I thought you were dead, sweetheart."

__

When David blew up that house, I thought that I might as well be.

"Never say that, Calleigh."

_Lieutenant! How are you?_

"David," Horatio growled.

"Got it, lieutenant," Cooper whispered, pointing to the screen. "Biltmore Hotel, Coral Gables."

Horatio nodded, swiftly leaving the room, traversing down the hallway. He saw Alexx, Eric, and Ryan. He pointed to them and gestured for them to follow him.

__

Now, now lieutenant. I must say that was an impeccable speech! Five stars!

"You watched it then, I presume? I suppose it is safe to say that Calleigh watched it too?"

Alexx, Eric, and Ryan whipped their heads around to stare at him, mouths agape.

__

Of course! No one gets to see their funeral! It was a moment for the books.

Horatio scoffed, and entered the elevator, the other CSIs in tow.

"To you."

__

Now, lieutenant. Look here, I have Calleigh. You don't. The chances of you finding us are so slim...get that? I suggest you do what I say.

"And what are your demands?"

__

You forget all about Calleigh. She never existed. Then, and only then, will I let her live somewhat happily.

"You know I can't do that, David. She's to me what your wife was to you."

__

Don't you talk about Allyson that way! Me and you are nothing alike! Allyson and Calleigh are nothing alike!

"What happened, David?"

__

Like I would tell you! Enjoy your life lieutenant!

Horatio looked at his phone when David hung up, cursing under his breath.

"H?" Eric asked.

"We're going to the Biltmore Hotel in Coral Gables, team. To save Calleigh."

* * *

David pinched the bridge of his nose, aware that Calleigh was scooting away from him steadily. She was still on the floor from when he knocked her out, and she didn't have the strength to get back up.

"The lieutenant refuses to do what I say," David said, watching her.

"Horatio has always been...stubborn."

David grabbed Calleigh by her arm and forced her to stand up. He dragged her down to her bedroom and pushed her in, slamming the door, and placing the chair in front of it again.

"Just let me go! Why won't you let me go?" Calleigh called out the door.

She was met with an eerie silence. Sighing, she hobbled her way to the bed and looked out the window. A simple idea flashed through her mind. She opened the window and stuck half of her body out of it. She figured they couldn't be more than ten feet above the ground.

However, she would more than likely hurt herself during the jump, disabling her from getting away. Swearing quietly to herself, she closed the window, and flopped down on the bed. How she hated to be the damsel in distress.

* * *

"Coral Gables, H?" Ryan asked.

Eric had accompanied Alexx, while Ryan chose the pleasurable company of their lieutenant.

"That's correct, Mr. Wolfe. David is just messing with me. I have no idea as to why he wants to get revenge on me, but it'll be my job to find out." Horatio explained.

Looking in his rearview mirror, he found that Alexx and Eric were right behind him. He sped up some, and they followed his lead.

"How long?" Ryan asked.

"A few minutes at most."

Horatio pulled out an envelope, tossing it to Ryan. Ryan pulled out the pictures and immediately flinched.

"Wow. He's put her through hell. Broken foot, broken hand, no doubt multiple bruises. This guy is twisted, H!"

Horatio nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"I think I see it, H."

Ryan squinted against the mid-afternoon sunlight, pointing to a tall hotel.

"I think that's it indeed."

Ryan's phone rang.

"Yeah, this is Wolfe."

__

Does H see the Biltmore?

"Yeah, Eric. It's that big building over to the northeast."

__

Okay, we see it. Tell H that we are going to park at the lot across from it to get ready.

"And where are the backup?"

__

A few minutes behind us. They'll be here before we move in.

"Alright."

Closing his phone, Ryan looked over at Horatio.

"Pull into the lot across the hotel. We'll put our gear on there." Ryan instructed.

Horatio nodded, turning the wheel slowly to the right. He parked the Hummer and stepped out, opening the back. Ryan pulled his jacket off, and put on his bullet-proof vest, while Horatio did the same. Alexx pulled up along side Horatio, and Ryan threw a vest to Eric.

"How's the damage to our Bullet Girl?" Alexx asked.

"Broken hand and foot. Multiple bruising. We saw no lacerations, which is a good thing." Ryan explained.

Alexx nodded.

"Be careful you three."

Ryan grinned. "Always."

* * *

Michelle aimlessly strolled in front of the television, peering out the window. Seeing a quite familiar set of cars, she tilted her head to the side, trying to remember where she had seen them. However, it all set into place when at least ten squad cars came and surrounded the front of the Biltmore.

"Shit!! David!" Michelle called, sprinting over to the other bedroom, flinging the door open.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

She pulled his arm and led him to the window, tearing away the curtains and the blinds.

"He's here!" David seethed. "Get your stuff from the room. We're leaving!"

Michelle tore out of the room, and David threw the chair away from Calleigh's door. He pulled his gun from his pocket and put it at her head.

"Follow me. Now." He ordered.

Calleigh got up and walked over to him. He put her somewhat in front of him, with the gun still at her back.

"You make any sign for help, any noise at all, you get a bullet lodged in your back." David hissed, angrily.

Calleigh just nodded her head. David grabbed his jacket and ball cap, putting his hat on and throwing his jacket over his shoulder, leaving the room. He met Michelle in the hallway and they ran for the stairs.

"No elevator. They'll be coming up that way." David grunted.

"Who will?" Calleigh asked.

David pressed the gun into her back harder, and she shut up immediately. Cursing silently, he tossed the gun to Michelle's awaiting hands, and picked up Calleigh bridal style. Michelle and David ran down the stairs as fast as they could. When they came to a back exit, David set Calleigh down.

"You go first. I'll go in a few seconds after you leave." David told Michelle.

She nodded and gave him the gun back, before opening the door carefully and veering to the right to run. David waited a few seconds, just like he said he would, before leading Calleigh out the door and to the right. He saw CSI Delko holding Michelle, whom was struggling to get free.

Cursing under his breath, he turned around only to see Horatio blocking his only exit, a gun pointed at him.

"Let her go, David," Horatio ordered.

David held the gun to Calleigh's head, backing up from Horatio before he could see both him and Eric.

"No way, lieutenant. You let Michelle go first and you lower that gun." David ordered.

"Let Calleigh go first," Eric barked.

"I'll kill her! Don't think I won't!" David screamed at them.

"We'll let Michelle go if you just let Calleigh go," Horatio reasoned.

Davids finger twitched on the trigger as he grinned.

"Say goodbye lieutenant."

David went to squeeze the trigger, and all hell broke loose. Horatio immediately shot two bullets at David, who wasnt expecting that. However, Michelle had broken free of Eric's grasp and ran full speed at her father, standing in front of him like a shield. One of the bullets hit her in the stomach, the other lodged itself in her arm. David, Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh stared in shock as Michelle crumpled to the ground.

David threw Calleigh to the side, pushing her down to the ground. He kneeled near Michelle's body, placing her head on his legs.

"No. Not you too." David moaned, tilting his head down.

His baseball cap slid off his head, and laid forgotten on the ground. Michelle coughed into her hand, turning it over in confusion as she saw it was red.

"It's okay. I think...I see her. I think that Mom is going to welcome me." Michelle said, grinning softly at him.

"Not you too, Mickey Mouse. Don't leave me." David whispered, grasping her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I hope...I made you proud."

Michelles eyes fluttered, before finally closing. David held her limp hand in his, before glaring up at Horatio, eyes blazing furiously.

"First my wife, now my daughter!" He screamed.

Horatio thought he looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eric help Calleigh to her feet, but she refused to leave.

"You...I know you now," Horatio whispered, realization washing over him.

_

* * *

_

He was proud. He had a great team. He was the new lieutenant, and he accepted the responsibility with vigor. He had met his team. Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, and Speed. Well, Tim was his name, but they just called him Speed.

Using the technology they had, they nailed The Dragons, one of the most feared biker gangs, for murder. Actually, many multiple murders. Horatio rode in the Hummer with Eric at the wheel, a scientist in the back. Their windows were open, and Horatio pointed his gun out, ready to fire if necessary.

The bikers must have heard that they had been found out, for they fled quickly. Horatio hollered at Eric to gain some ground, to try to catch up with the bikers. He saw a family of three hurrying across the road before the bikes came. A brunette woman, a blonde man, and a blonde girl. He was glad they knew when to get away, and when to get to safety.

Some of the passengers on the bikes turned around, trying to fire a shot into one of the Hummer's tires, but Eric successfully dodged them. Horatio was ready to shoot, but shots fired out, in random directions from behind him.

He turned around in the seat, glaring at the scientist. The scientist laid his gun to the side, visibly paling.

"No more shooting for me," he rasped out.

Horatio looked in his side mirror, noticing that the woman he had seen fainted. Shaking his head in sympathy for the woman, he encouraged Eric to keep on chasing the bikers.

In the end, Horatio and the others had caught the bikers, and they had admitted to their crimes.

* * *

"The scientist sitting in the back. He...he fired in random directions. Your wife must have been hit." Horatio murmured.

"It's all lies! I know you shot her, lieutenant!" David exclaimed.

"Your wife didn't faint. She was shot, and she fell to the ground. I'm sorry." Horatio said.

"Hah! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it!"

Horatio tried to distract David as Ryan snuck up behind him, followed by several other policemen. Ryan knocked the gun out of David's hand before kneeing him in the back.

The policemen then handcuffed David, and they each put a hand on his shoulders.

"I'll be back, lieutenant! Your number is up!" David screamed.

"My number has been up, David. It has been since I became the lieutenant, but nobody has chosen to act on it." Horatio said, placing his hands on his hips, turning his attention to Eric and Calleigh.

Calleigh answered Eric's whispered questions, all the time grinning at him and Horatio. Finally, Eric went back around to the front of the hotel.

"How's it feel?" Horatio asked.

"Well, painful really. The bruises are starting to-"

"Not that."

"Huh?"

"Your freedom. How does it feel?" Horatio pressed.

Calleigh let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to a sob of joy. Horatio wrapped his arms around her gently.

"It feels...wonderful. I never thought I would get to see anyone again." She whispered.

"I never thought we would see you again either, Calleigh. We all thought you had died."

"I know. I watched my own funeral. How many people can say that?" She asked, sarcastically.

Horatio chuckled. "Not many, I assure you."

Calleigh looked up at him. "Where are we anyway?"

"Coral Gables."

"Really?"

Horatio nodded.

"Wow. What an adventure."

"I think the proper term is nightmare." Horatio remarked

"Maybe."

"Well, I can easily tell you that I learned something."

"And what's that?" Calleigh asked.

"I learned that I can't live without you, Calleigh."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual."

Horatio laughed and supported her as they walked around to the front of the hotel again.

And Calleigh learned something too. She learned that while a fragile heart breaks easier, a fragile heart can also be saved. If it's the right person.

* * *

A/N 2- And its done! What do you think, huh? *grins* Id just like to start off telling some of the clues!

1. Michelle and David both had picture frames with them. Both with a brunette woman, a man, and a child.

2. David said that Michelle took after him when she was feeling bad about Paulas death.

3. It is fairly mentioned that Michelle and David have a weird relationship when Michelle is half his age.

4. Michelle says she also takes after her mother, therefore making her mother Davids wife, making David her father.

5. In the flashback, he calls her Mouse. This is because he also calls her Mickey, making it Mickey Mouse.

****

Cookies to arletstotle, who told me the clues they had found! Great job! :]

And now, all my reviewers and how many times they reviewed!

****

Delynns(x1)

HORAY LOVER(x2)

Elislin(x12)

xHereInYourArms(x1)

Myacova(x1)

.Elijah(x4)

LA Calleigh(x14)

Heather C.C.(x9)

CSIMiamiLuver2012(x8)

celkin(x11)

Mini Librarian(x11)

lilmickey2008(x11)

kerribear(anon.)(x9)

MissLizzymizzy(x2)

EDsLilCSIGirl(x4)

SharpObjects82(x6)

SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver(x9)

emily-brat(x10)

chi-chi-chillin(anon.)(x4)

MrsAliceCullen788(x1)

abluz1191(x2)

caligurl93(x1)

Calleighidr(x1)

lildreamer7(x1)

Nevada667(x4)

PinkDarkKitten(x2)

-happysweetie-(x4)

blackcat9517(x3)

arletstotle(x2)

horatios1fan(x1)

Morgan CSI Level 3(x1)

__

I thank you all for sticking through the best and the worst times for Calleigh and Horatio! DuCaine forever!

HCsBGirl


	17. Author's Note Sequel Up!

**I thank you all for reading AFHBE!!**

**The sequel is now up, and it is called Calico!**

**Go and check it out if you like!**

**I thank all the reviewers for this story. Without you, I would've probably never finished!**

_Thanks!_

HC'sBGirl


End file.
